Pourquoi être assommant
by jetna et adenora
Summary: ...quand avec un petit effort on peut être insupportable ? O. Wilde
1. Prologue

_Tiens j'ai un trou dans la chaussette..._  
Dumby admirait le somptueux cadre de cet hôtel quatre étoiles situé à Ibiza, tout en remuant gaiement des orteils. Sa chaussette laissait en effet apercevoir un ongle.  
_Il faudrait que je demande à Pompom si elle peut faire quelque chose pour ce trou..._  
Il regarda sa montre pour la énième fois : 3h du matin. Les filles n'étaient pas encore rentrées. Il était confortablement allongé dans un transat au bord de la piscine. Il sortit un paquet de sa poche et l'ouvrit en y attrapant avec la plus grande délicatesse un Fizwizbiz.  
-Bonbon bonbonne bonbouille, chantonna t il pour lui même en remuant la tête de bas en haut pour marquer le rythme. Le tube de l'été avait été à son goût cette année.  
_En rentrant, je me ferai une bonne mousse au chocolat_ pensa t il avec un sourire radieux.  
Ses pensées vagabondèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure, avant qu'il ne sombre peu à peu dans le sommeil.

BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
Un cri le sortit brusquement de ses rêves "bonboniques".  
_C'est pas trop tôt!_ pensa t il en regardant sa montre qui indiquait 7h11.  
Il claqua du bec : il avait la bouche pâteuse.  
_je devrais arrêter les bonbons, c'est plus de mon âge!_  
Se rendant compte de l'énormité de ses pensées, il se réprimanda mentalement _Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte! Les bonbons, c'est bon!_. Rassuré par son retour à la raison et les cris de rire persistant, il se leva difficilement de son transat et se tourna face aux deux filles qui le pointaient du doigt en hurlant de rire. A leur allure plutôt négligée, le directeur de Poudlard déduisit intelligemment que les deux serpentardes avaient quelques peu abusé de la boisson.  
Il leur fit un immense sourire, la bouche toujours collée par le sucre des bonbons.  
-Bonjour! finit il par dire d'un ton joyeux.

Voyant que cette chose étrange à chaussette trouée et à la barbe emmêlée pouvait communiquer, les deux jeunes filles se turent, bouche bée.-Professeur..? intervint difficilement la rousse.  
-Hum...euh, bonjour...essaya la brune en tentant de remettre tant bien que mal ses cheveux en ordre. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite? articula t elle avec le plus de sérieux dont elle était capable en cet instant.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il nous veut, le vieux chnoque chtarbé? marmonna la rousse, suspicieuse.  
A ces mots, la brune ne put retenir une nouvelle crise de fou rire. Dumby toussota pour se donner de la contenance  
-Oui...voyez vous, il fallait que je vous parle. Je pense que je peux vous faire confiance. En fait, je recherche activement des serpentards capables de garder un oeil sur les septièmes années...

Pendant le discours du directeur, les deux filles s'étaient nonchalamment assises par terre et le fixaient d'un regard méprisant mais dans lequel on pouvait déceler une lueur d'incompréhension.  
-Hum...oui, donc, poursuivit Dumby, étant donné la montée en puissance d'un certain Seigneur des ténèbres, je crains que certains de vos camarades de serpentards se laissent attirer par le côté obscur de la force...Cette mission vous est dévolue, jeunes filles! finit il sur un ton mélodramatique.

Après un long silence, la brune, la main sur la hanche, déclara d'un ton pateux :  
-Si je comprends bien, vous nous demandez de faire la garderie.  
La rousse acquiesça avec un hochement de tête frénétique. Puis elle posa délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de réflexion intense, et marmonna, plus pour elle-même :  
-Mais au fait...keskiveu!

-C'est donc d'accord! s'écria Dumby, l'air ravi. Je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez très bien!  
-Non, mais il a rien compris, murmura la brune à la rousse. Pourquoi nous? demanda t elle plus haut.  
-Parce que je sais que vous avez de l'influence sur les jeunes, et que les septièmes années ne vous suspecteront pas.

Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, les jeunes filles affichèrent un large sourire.  
-Vous, vous savez parler aux filles, dit la brune avec un sourire qu'elle voulait charmeur.  
Elle consulta la rousse du regard, puis avec un nouveau pseudo sourire, elles s'écrièrent d'une même voix :  
-Yeah beïbey yeahhhhhh! mettant le pouce en avant en signe d'accord, sourire colgate aux lèvres.

Silence consterné mais ravi du directeur. L'instant se figea, le temps sembla s'arrêter...

YOUHOUUUUUUU! LES FILLES!  
En même temps, le sourire des deux serpentardes s'effaça.  
Je crois qu'on vous appelle...intervint inutilement Dumby.  
Un surfeur body-buildé et au QI manifestement égal à celui d'une moule leur faisait des grands gestes en sautant derrière la haie  
-Vous avez oublié de me donner vos noms et vos numéros avant de partir !  
-C'était fait essprèèès! lui gueula la rousse.  
-Tu crois quand même pas que deux déesses telles que nous s'intéresseraient à un débulbé du cerveau, ajouta la brune, sourire moqueur et méprisant aux lèvres, le regard toutefois légèrement hagard en raison de la quantité non négligeable d'alcool ingurgité en l'espace de quelques heures.

-Hum...re toussota Dumby, je crois que je vais vous laisser à vos petites affaires.  
Il leur sourit avant de transplaner  
_Si elles savaient..._

FLASHBACK

-Non mais ça va pas! hurlèrent en cœur Remus, Sirius, James et Peter.  
-Béh coué? demanda Dumby un peu dépité par la réaction des garcons, mais suçotant toujours avec enthousiasme un bonbon Ricola (il avait passé de superbes vacances en Suisse, à manger de la fondue au milieu du lac Léman)  
-C'est des serpentardes! asséna Sirius en croisant les bras, comme si cette seule affirmation justifiait leur réaction.  
-Et puis elles sont méprisantes! ajouta James, choqué.  
-On ne les connaît pas...pourquoi nous? demanda Rémus.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Peter, attendant sa réaction. Celui-ci bredouilla en rougissant :  
-C'est vrai ça!

-J'ai besoin de personnes de confiance pour cette mission très importante. Flatté, James bomba le torse.  
-Ouais mais quand même! Devoir surveiller deux nanas aussi chiantes qu'elles, deux serpentardes en plus! On n'est pas à la garderie!  
-Enfin, Sirius, c'est quand même pour une noble cause, intervint Rémus. James haussa les épaules.  
-Ouais, mais quand même...grommela Sirius.  
Le groupe étant indécis, ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers Peter :  
-Et toi? Qu'est ce que tu en penses?  
-Euh...je sais pas trop, dit Peter, paniqué par la soudaine responsabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il prit une grande inspiration pour savourer ce moment, et se lanca :  
-Ecoutez...J'écoute ceux qui sont contre, mais j'écoute également ceux qui sont pour...  
-Merci Peter pour ton intervention utile et efficace, ironisa James. Que ferait-on sans toi! Il se retourna vers les autres :  
-Je trouve que ça peut être une bonne expérience pour notre formation d'Auror.  
-Booooooooooon d'accord, abdiqua Sirius.

Dumby avait suivi l'échange un sourire aux lèvres. Il transplana dans un grand tourbillon de cape tout en pensant : _Quelle classe!_

FIN DU FLASHBACK


	2. Chapitre 1 : Expédition ethnologique

Chapitre 1 : Expédition ethnologique

Point de vue de Jetna

J'ouvre un œil et le referme aussitôt : la gueule de bois et la lumière du jour, ca devrait pas être permis

Je pousse un grognement et tente désespérément d'échapper à cette torture lumineuse.

…Tiens, il y a un corps à côté de moi...

Oh noooon…ca y est, je vais devoir me coltiner un abruti qui croit que je suis la femme de sa vie…

Comment je vais m'en débarrasser, de celui là ?  
C'est le genre de truc qui ne me donne pas envie de lutter contre le soleil…

Allez ! Courage Jet'! Tu peux le faire !  
Rassemblant toute ma volonté, j'ouvre à nouveau un œil  
Tiens ? C'est un roux… ?  
Ca faisait longtemps…C'est pas trop mon délire, les roux…

J'ai vraiment trop bu hier soir…Promis, demain, j'arrête de boire !

Et puis il a les cheveux longs…  
Un roux hippie…  
J'ai un sourire en imaginant le portrait. Tout ce suspense me pèse…Je tourne la tête et mon champ de vision se limite maintenant à une jungle rousse…

…  
Je connais cette jungle  
…

-Bordel, Adé, tu pourrais ranger tes cheveux !  
L'Adé en question me répond par un grognement significatif et digne d'un Yeti en colère…

J'ai remarqué un truc : le lit manque de coopération quand j'ai trop bu la veille…C'est vrai, quoi, on dirait qu'il me retient, il tangue, c'est dur pour se lever !  
Non tu ne m'auras pas ! Laisse moi !

…  
Je crois que j'ai tendance à tomber dans la paranoïa  
…

Après moults efforts, j'enfile enfin mon peignoir fétiche : celui en soie noire et à motifs verts offert par mon père il y a deux ans. Je me dirige vers la cuisine d'un pas conquérant pour préparer le thé.

Tiens, je vois qu'Adé a autant de mal que moi à faire coopérer le lit…

Je ne me souviens pas de la première fois où j'ai rencontré Adénora…  
Ah non ! Détrompez-vous, c'est pas que j'étais bourrée…non, non, c'aurait été grave, quand même, à 2 mois, d'avoir déjà des problèmes d'alcool. Nos parents nous avaient destinées à nous marier…niark niark niark…j'ai eu la bonne idée d'être une fille. Ca a beaucoup d'avantage, une fille. Déjà, ça parait plus innocent…c'est plus facile de manipuler les gens, ils ne se méfient pas. Et puis c'est tellement plus beau, une fille ! J'aimerais pas avoir…je sais pas moi…de la barbe, par exemple…

…

Oui, bon, où j'en étais, moi !  
Ah oui, Adé. Nos parents sont très proches…du coup, on a quasiment vécu ensemble depuis notre naissance ; on est comme deux sœurs, limite des jumelles, sauf qu'on se ressemble pas vraiment : elle est rousse, je suis brune ; elle a les yeux chocolat, je les ai bleus ; elle est plutôt blanche, j'ai un teint naturellement hâlé ( je précise "naturellement" pour les jalouses qui penseraient que je fais force usage des U.V…)…Par contre, on est aussi belle l'une que l'autre, et c'est pas peu dire.  
Oh, arrêtez, je sais ce que vous vous dites : « Elle est pas modeste, celle là ! » mais je suis réaliste et j'ai raison…la nature est parfois injuste, mais rassurez vous, on le vit bien !

Je verse avec précaution le thé dans les deux tasses pendant qu'Adé enfile son superbe kimono noir…C'est le même que le mien :D  
Après avoir mis mes lunettes de soleil ( je suis quand même pas suicidaire des yeux ) j'apporte le plateau sur le balcon. Adé me rejoint enfin et nous sirotons avec volupté le délicieux breuvage…

-Bien dormi ?  
-Moarf, j'aurais pu dormir un peu plus sans tes cris hystériques du matin…  
Je sens comme une pointe d'agressivité dans sa voix…j'affiche un sourire sadique :  
-C'est pas de ma faute si tu ressembles à un hippie roux !  
Elle me regarde interloquée. Adé manque singulièrement de répondant quand elle manque de sommeil. Je prépare mentalement une nouvelle pique, lorsque quelqu'un toque à la porte.  
-On avait pourtant demandé au groom de nous déranger sous aucun prétexte ! _Tiens, Adé a retrouvé sa langue de vipère…_  
On se lève toutes les deux pour aller achever ledit groom mais nous restons sans voix devant la chose qui se présente à la porte. Horreur et putréfaction ! Qui c'est ce body-buildé décoloré, huilé et cramé des U.V. ?

…

-Bonjour les filles ! Enfin je vous retrouve !  
_Je trouve qu'il prend un peu trop de familiarité, celui-là. _  
Adé répond avec ce ton hautain que j'affectionne particulièrement :  
-On se connaît ?  
J'ai besoin de toute ma maîtrise zygomatique pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine dépitée du pseudo surfeur…Faut pas croire, ce masque impénétrable de froideur qui fait la fierté des serpentards dignes de ce nom, c'est tout un art !

-Mais on s'est rencontré hier soir ! Répond il l'air totalement abasourdi qu'on ait pu oublier jusqu'à son existence  
_Hier soir…j'ai comme un trou de mémoire…_  
-Mais si ! Vous pouvez pas avoir oublié ! On a passé une super soirée ensemble…Je vous ai proposé de vous ramener mais je vous ai laissées devant l'hôtel pour ne pas abuser de votre gentillesse…  
_Traduction : on l'a laissé à la porte..  
La prochaine fois qu'on va en expédition ethnologique chez les moldus, il faudra qu'on soit plus sélective sur nos fréquentations… _  
Le moldu en question a l'air passablement énervé face à notre manque de réceptivité et d'intérêt. Pour clore la discussion, Adé lui claque posément la porte au nez. Nous retournons à nos thés accompagnées par ses doux braillements. Parmi la masse de phrases incompréhensibles, l'une d'entres elles nous interpelle :  
-SI VOUS PREFEREZ LES VIEUX CHNOQUES, FAUT ALLER EN MAISON DE RETRAITE, PAS EN BOITE !  
-Les vieux ? me demande Adé  
-Faut vraiment qu'on soit plus sélective…  
-VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VOUS AI PAS VUES, AU BORD DE LA PISCINE, AVEC CET ESPECE DE BARBU !

Je lance tranquillement un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte et soupire :  
-Un barbu… ce pauvre garçon ferait vraiment n'importe quoi pour se rendre intéressant…  
-Que veux tu ? C'est la rançon de la gloire…Mais quand même, Jet', un barbu…ca m'étonne.  
Je lui répond d'un ton sentencieux  
-Mais tu sais, Adé, quand on part en expédition ethnologique, il faut s'attendre à tout. C'est ca quand on découvre une autre culture…  
-Tiens, ca me fait penser, j'irai bien faire un tour à la piscine, histoire d'exposer nos corps de rêves à l'envie de tous…

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons à faire bronzette nonchalamment allongées sur les transats à observer et analyser le comportement de ces étranges créatures que sont les moldus…  
En les voyant galérer à étaler leur crème solaire, une pensée philosophique très intense me vient à l'esprit. Je me penche vers Adé pour la lui faire partager :  
-J'aimerais pas être moldu…  
Une jeune fille interromp cette discussion qui promettait en s'étalant lamentablement à nos pieds, ayant apparemment glissé sur quelque chose. D'un même geste, nous relevons nos lunettes de soleil pour lancer un regard moqueur et méprisant à la fille rouge de honte. Elle se relève et détale sans demander son reste…_Vraiment étrange, ces moldus…_  
C'est alors que j'aperçois par terre quelque chose qui scintille au soleil. Je me baisse pour le ramasser .  
-On dirait un papier de Fizwizbiz, s'étonne Adé  
-Mais qu'est ce qu'un papier de Fizwizbiz ferait dans un hôtel moldu !

_Vieux  
…  
Barbu  
…  
Fizwizbiz  
…  
TILT_

Je regarde Adé  
-Tu penses ce que je penses !  
-DUMBLEDORE !s'écrie t on en cœur, nous attirant les regards curieux des garçons bizarrement attroupés autour de nous.  
-Un vieux barbu qui mange des Fizwizbiz, ca ne peut être que lui…dis je plus bas.  
Silence

-… Maintenant je m'en rappelle, réfléchit tout haut Adé…Il était là hier soir ! Il nous a même demandé un truc, je crois…  
-Bof, dis je à mon tour, on verra ça à la rentrée…il n'avait qu'à pas nous déranger pendant nos vacances.

Et dans un même mouvement, nous remettons nos lunettes…


	3. Chapitre 2 : Poudlard Express

Chapitre 2 : Poudlard express

Note des auteuses :  
Bon le titre n'est pas super super, mais nous étions à court d'idée et pressées.

Les disclaims, toujours pareils, tout l'univers appartient à JK Rowling, le reste, à nous (vous reconnaitrez ;))

Comme d'hab', on espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez, ou à simplement nous encourager, à l'aide du petit bouton sur lequel il faut cliquer et qui s'appelle review, à la fin du chapitre...

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

Point de vue Adénora

-On peut savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes réservé un compartiment à vous toutes seules alors que certains premières années n'ont nul part où s'installer ?

Sarah Connor….

Cette fille me donne de l'urticaire…

J'avais malheureusement oublié que les dindes étaient acceptées dans notre bien aimée école. A peine installées dans le Poudlard Express et elles nous harcèlent déjà : monde cruel !

Jet' me jette un regard éloquent et lance d'un ton laconique :  
-Pour éviter d'avoir à côtoyer des gens comme toi.

Oh oh oh ! La voilà qui prend une sale couleur rouge, mauvais ça quand on a la malchance de ressembler à une mini poupée de porcelaine avec yeux bleus, bouclettes blondes et tout le tralala.  
Sa voix part dans les aigus :  
-En tant que préfète de Gryffondor je vous ordonne de laisser accès aux autres élèves !

Je sors enfin de mon silence dédaigneux :  
-Je croyais que ce privilège était dévolu à Evans ?  
-Non ! Maintenant c'est Sarah qui est préfète ! Lily a été nommé préfète en chef, alors ils cherchaient quelqu'un pour assumer cette responsabilité ! Et ils l'ont bien sûr choisi ! N'est ce pas Sarah ?  
Elle, c'est Amy Backer, une petite rondouillarde aux cheveux châtains frisés sans vraiment de personnalité. Ce qui est bien avec ce genre de nanas c'est qu'elles ne réservent aucune surprise : toujours fourrée dans les jupons de Connor, ses seuls actes de noblesse consistent à aller piquer des pâtisseries en cuisine enfreignant ainsi le règlement de l'école ( quelle rebelle ! )

-Donc maintenant vous devrez obéir à ce que Sarah vous dira ! continue-t-elle d'un ton triomphant. Vous vous amusiez à nous mépriser mais c'est fini ! Vous n'êtes plus au dessus des autres !  
-Dommage pour toi Baker mais le mépris que tu nous inspires ne risque pas de changer de si tôt… en tout cas pas tant que tu continueras à te balader avec cet air crétin au visage, dit Jet' d'un ton acide.  
-Mais pour qui tu te prends pour insulter ma copine ! Espèce de sale ...sale serpentarde ! s'exclame Connor toute contente de sa trouvaille.  
-Quel sens de l'observation, Connor, dis-je, méprisante, tu m'étonneras toujours...  
-Au moins, elle, elle est ouverte sur ce qui l'entoure ! s'exclame Backer, comme si elle avait eu un éclair de génie…

- Silencio !  
-Tu as toujours maîtrisé ce sort à la perfection, me dit Jet' avec un sourire éblouissant.  
- Je te retourne le compliment ma chère…  
Je range ma baguette avec un petit clin d'œil lorsque j'entend une sorte de couinement étouffé.  
Après vérification, il semble que ce soit Connor qui ait atteint le stade de l'implosion interne : elle est écarlate et sa ridicule petite queue que cheval sautille dans tous les sens tandis qu'elle lance des regards affolés à Backer. Franchement, cette fille manque singulièrement d'à propos, au lieu de nous lancer ces pseudo regards haineux, elle ferait mieux de libérer sa chère camarade du sortilège, m'enfin ce que j'en dis…  
Et voilà c'est parti elle se met à brailler à plein poumon qu'elle va nous dénoncer auprès du directeur… Tss tss la délation, c'est du beau… Jet' et moi lui offrons notre plus beau sourire de garce.

-Finite incantatem !  
Pfff ! Ca y est, un rabat-joie qui vient gâcher ce moment de pure jouissance. On parie combien que c'est un gryffondor en veine d'actions chevaleresques ? C'est pas comme si Backer ressemblait à une princesse des contes de fées...

…

Bingo !

Lupin et son perpétuel air de bon samaritain.  
Et, inséparables comme les mousquetaires, les trois autres pseudo gentlemen se présentent derrière lui. Potter paraît visiblement choquée par notre attitude ( entre nous, quand on sait comment il prend un malin plaisir à humilier Rogue, ce type est un sacré hypocrite ), Black arbore l'habituel air dédaigneux qu'il réserve à tout les Serpentards (il me semble pourtant lire une lueur de soulagement dans son regard… apprécierait-il de ne plus entendre glousser les dindes ?) et enfin Pettigrow qui cherche visiblement à se fondre dans le décor, ce qui est plutôt difficile étant donnée sa masse corporelle…  
Connor sert convulsivement sa suiveuse dans ses bras. C'est pas comme si elle venait d'échapper à la mort… Les manifestations de sentiments dégoulinantes de guimauve sont toujours leur qualité première à ce que je vois. Rien n'a changé. Cette année promet d'être aussi ennuyeuse que l'année précédente…Je jette un coup d'œil à Jet' qui a l'air aussi atterrée que moi. Heureusement qu'elle est là.  
Et Potter et son regard vicieux…apparemment, les effusions chez les filles n'ont pas l'air de le déranger…

-Non mais ça va pas ! nous hurle dessus Connor. Ca aurait pu très mal tourner si Remus n'était pas intervenu !  
Lupin rougit légèrement, ce qui ne manque pas d'échapper à Connor, qui nous fait comprendre son bonheur en rougissant à son tour, laissant ainsi quelques secondes de repos à nos pauvres oreilles.  
Je hausse un sourcil sarcastique : ne sont ils pas trognons ?

Backer, elle, n'a toujours rien dit… étrange. Je jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction… forcément, elle a les yeux rivés sur son « sauveur », limite la bave aux lèvres, croyant manifestement que s'il est intervenu c'est pour sa beauté et son intelligence fulgurante… pauvre fille…

Les maraudeurs (les grands et uniques) ayant visiblement décidé de prendre racine avec leur fan club, Jet' et moi décidons de migrer vers d'autres horizons. Comme nous passons devant eux Lupin et Black nous lancent un regard noir.  
-On se reverra ! jette Potter comme une lourde menace pesant sur nos épaules…  
C'est d'une évidence flagrante puisque nous allons malheureusement devoir passer un an dans la même école, Potter… ce mec est d'une bêtise consternante…et dire qu'il est l'un des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard… J'ai comme une intense envie de retourner chez moi…

Sans prendre la peine de nous retourner, nous nous dirigeons posément vers l'autre bout du train, et nous mettons en quête d'un nouveau compartiment.  
L'un d'entre eux n'est occupé que par deux élèves, Candy Ingalls et Emily Shadow, 7ème année à Serdaigle. C'est étrange qu'on ne les ait pas vues avec Connor et Backer…elles font elles aussi partie du fan club officiel des maraudeurs, toujours à couiner en cœur dès que l'un d'entre eux pointe le bout de son nez.

Nous leur lançons notre plus beau regard méprisant, accompagné de notre sourire ultra hypocrite qui ne trompe personne, et nous asseyons en face d'elles.

Moment de silence, où nous entamons un début de joute visuelle, qu'elles laissent rapidement tomber, baissant les yeux au bout de quelques secondes.  
-Vous voyez pas que ce compartiment n'est pas libre ? lance enfin Ingalls tout en se tortillant sur son siège.  
-Ah ! Désolée, dit Jet' avec un sourire pseudo compatissant…votre présence est tellement insignifiante que nous n'avions pas senti votre rayonnement intellectuel…

…

Quelques secondes après (le temps de cogitation d'une glousseuse étant malheureusement augmenté par les secousses que provoquent le train sur leur cerveau), Ingalls affiche la même mine rouge de colère que Connor il y a quelques minutes. C'est dingue comme elles se ressemblent toutes !

Elle se lève précipitamment, cherche à préserver un minimum de dignité en gardant la tête haute, pendant que nous essayons de conserver notre sérieux face au ridicule de la situation  
-Viens, Emily, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici…  
…et sort rapidement du compartiment, suivi de près par sa copine qui tache de prendre le même air dégoûté qu'elle.

Nous verrouillons la porte, j'ai eu ma dose de glousseuses pour le trajet, et passons le reste du voyage à nous apitoyer sur notre sort et sur l'incompréhension dont nous faisons l'objet auprès de nos « chers camarades poudlariens ».

Fin du chapitre 2  
on espère que ça vous a plu (pour boucler la boucle avec le "on espère que ca vous plaira), laissez des reviews! (matracage en force...vous ne pensez plus qu'aux reviews...rien d'autre n'existe...mode hypnotisationnnnnnn hum...pardon)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Home, sweet home!

Voilà le 3ème chap' !  
On espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédants.. n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis et of course reviewez, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)  
Bonne lecture ...

Chapitre 3 : Home, sweet home !

POV Jetna

Après un voyage relativement tranquille —si l'on excepte l'intervention des glousseuses- nous arrivons à la gare de Pré-au-Lard.  
Enfin ! Ce n'est pas que les voyages en train m'indisposent, mais être tenue de rester dans un espace aussi réduit qu'un compartiment sous peine d'invasion fortuite de dindes… non merci !

Les carrosses sont au rendez-vous, toujours aussi ponctuels.  
Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air d'être sans arrêt en train me plaindre mais je trouve ça franchement suspect ces trucs qui se déplacent tous seuls…Encore une idée de Dumby à tous les coups…

Un représentant mâle de Serdaigle cherchant visiblement à attirer notre attention nous ouvre la porte de l'un d'eux, se contorsionne dans une pseudo révérence à deux mornilles et déclare d'un ton se voulant charmeur :  
- Le carrosse de ces dames est avancé…

…

Y en a vraiment qui n'ont pas peur du ridicule…Heureusement qu'il ne tue pas sinon cela ferait longtemps que ce pauvre garçon aurait été foudroyé sur place…

Je passe devant lui en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux mais néanmoins rapide : il ne faudrait pas qu'il croit que j'accorde la moindre importance à son existence (quand je vous disais que c'était tout un art !).

Adé me suit et ferme posément la porte avant que l'importun individu n'est eu le temps de nous imposer sa compagnie. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Ca fait six mois, date fatidique à laquelle nous avons fait l'erreur de le toiser d'un regard moqueur un peu trop appuyé, qu'il essaie tant bien que mal de faire connaissance… tu peux toujours rêver mon coco, j'ai un espace vital à préserver !

Nous faisons donc la fin de voyage toutes les deux, charmante compagnie ma foi.

Poudlard…s'il y a bien quelque chose que l'on ne peut nier c'est l'atmosphère délicieusement mystérieuse qui s'en dégage. Ce lieu est propice à l'imagination…tant chez les gothiques (imaginez un endroit macabre où ils pourraient s'épanouir dans les rituels sataniques…) que pour les « princesses » des contes de fée (dîner aux chandelles, grand lit à baldaquin où elles pourraient au choix dormir cent ans ou s'ébattre avec leur prince charmant).  
Voilà maintenant six ans que j'y suis et il reste encore de nombreux lieux inexplorés… peut-être à voir cette année, si l'envie m'en prend. Je ne suis pas une grande aventurière. Non, l'aventure ça implique des situations ridicules et des appels à l'aide… faut pas déconner j'ai une image de marque à conserver.

Tiens, en parlant d'image…installés à notre table et attendant que le choixpeau magique fasse son entrée Adé et moi observons avec un amusement non dissimulé la très crainte bande des leaders des Serpentards (dixit nos chers petits camarades poudlardiens) qui nous fixent en parlant à voix basse. Ils ruminent certainement un ordre de leur « maître » consistant à rallier à sa cause le plus de sang-pur possible …

Tu parles de leaders ! Des moutons, oui.

J'ai constaté une chose : chez les moutons il y a plusieurs races, ceux qui suivent le berger et ceux qui suivent les autres moutons (vous saisissez la métaphore ?). En gros, ils ont quand même une hiérarchie, un semblant d'ordre quoi.

Où on se trouve Adé et moi ? 

Nul part.

Nous nous refusons avec acharnement à tomber dans la moutonnerie même si c'est à la mode en ce moment…  
Bref, ces moutons leaders (par la suite nous les appèlerons ML pour plus de simplicité, autant utiliser le moins de ma précieuse salive quand il s'agit de ce genre de personnes) nous fixent avec insistance, cherchant visiblement à adopter l'attitude glaciale qui fait notre succès….MWAHAHAH !  
Autre détail amusant à noter : au sein même des ML il y a une hiérarchie : les leaders, en général au nombre de deux, un représentant de chaque sexe (pour une raison purement reproductrice ? Je me le demande) et les proche leaders.

… Faut pas croire c'est toute une organisation ! Beaucoup de complication pour pas grand chose si vous voulez mon avis.

Tenez, nous, par exemple, il n'y a pas de schéma plus simple : il y a nous et les autres. Point barre, rien à commenter. Parfois un « autre » a l'insigne honneur de prendre une infime place dans notre vie, honneur de courte durée. Attiré par notre lumière, le papillon vient s'y brûler les ailes. Malheureusement pour lui, alors que le papillon laisse des traces de brûlés sur l'ampoule, l' « autre » ne laisse aucun souvenir derrière lui…tant pis pour lui, nous, on le vit bien.

Le choixpeau entame enfin sa chanson… toujours le même blabla à propose de l'union et la solidarité entre les maisons. Ce serait tellement plus original de parler…je sais pas moi…des personnalités singulières de Poudlard par exemple…. Dumby le gourmand (un hymne dédié aux Fizwizbiz ça ça nous changerait ! — tiens, en parlant de ça, il faudrait qu'on aille le voir pour éclaircir le mystère du papier près de la piscine…), ou Peeves le destructeur… Il y a de quoi dire, sur Poudlard ! Mais non, ce vieux bout de tissu usé jusqu'à la moelle et rapiécé de partout s'obstine à prôner l'entente entre les maisons … vu la situation actuelle il ne risque pas de changer de rengaine avant longtemps…  
Et il a le don pour les faire de plus en plus longues, ses chansons !

S'ensuit la cérémonie de répartition. J'applaudis poliment à chaque nouveau arrivé à Serpentard… non, je ne suis pas comme tous ces hystériques qui tapent bêtement dans les mains et qui s'époumonent en « bienvenue »…Comme je le disais, j'ai une image à préserver.

Le festin commence…chaque année, les elfes de maison se surpassent en qualité de cuisine, un vrai régal ! Je me sers tranquillement, susurrant quelques pertinentes remarques à Adé concernant la gloutonnerie de nos congénères poudlardiens. Aucune éducation, à croire qu'ils ne sont jamais nourris… c'est à pleurer sur la noble maison de Serpentard ! S'il nous voyait, il se retournerait dans sa tombe…heureusement que quelques dignes élèves de sa maison (hum hum…nous, bien entendu…) sont encore aptes à le représenter comme il se doit !

A la fin du repas Dumby reprend la parole pour nous rappeler les différentes interdictions propres à cette année… Les maraudeurs ne peuvent s'empêcher de ricaner bêtement, le mot règlement semblant provoquer chez eux des réactions assez inquiétantes… pitoyable. Il clôt enfin la soirée.

Enfin ! Ces retrouvailles avec nos chers camarades m'ont épuisée.

…

A ma grande joie, je m'aperçois qu'elles ne sont pas encore terminées : reste à supporter les glousseuses de Serpentard qui ont le privilège de partager notre dortoir. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, il y a aussi des dindes dans notre maison bien que l'on note quelques différences avec leurs petites camarades.

Par exemple, une glousseuse venue d'une autre maison dira :  
-Oh, si vous saviez les filles ! Ce garçon est tellement formidable ! Mais j'ai tellement peur de sa réaction…que je n'ose pas lui avouer mon amûûr !  
-Chérie, je suis sûre qu'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments que toi, tu es tellement jolie et intéressante, il ne peut pas ne pas s'intéresser à toi ! s'empressera de répondre sa copine.

Alors qu'une dinde de Serpentard, elle, dira :  
-Ce mec est fou de moi… Je peux l'avoir comme je veux, mais j'hésite. Je ne suis pas cruelle au point de lui briser le cœur…  
-Il n'y a aucun doute, vu comme il te regarde…répondra sa copine.  
…

Vous saisissez la nuance ?  
Finalement, le message est le même : ce mec m'intéresse, je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. Mais la glousseuse Alpha le dira franchement à ses copines et cherchera à se faire rassurer par elles, alors que celle de Serpentard affichera une pseudo assurance, qui ne trompe personne, mais que tout le monde fait mine de croire pour le bien-être de l'entente serpentarde.

A notre entrée dans le dortoir, elles sont déjà installées à papoter de leurs vacances et à étaler leur vie privée à la ronde.

-Ce mec est fou de moi…commence Alicia Carvey, proche leadeuse de son état.  
J'affiche un sourire victorieux : qu'est ce que je vous disais ! J'adresse un clin d'œil à Adé qui me le rend bien, et nous nous dirigeons discrètement vers nos grands lits.

-Alors, combien de conquêtes, cet été ? nous lance Carvey, qui, bizarrement, a interrompu son histoire qui promettait pour nous adresser la parole.  
C'est étrange, d'habitude, elles nous fuient plutôt comme la peste… notre aura pourrait leur faire de l'ombre…  
Je me retourne doucement, pour m'assurer que c'est bien à nous qu'elle adresse la parole. Les ordres de leur maître doivent vraiment être pressants… Elle nous fait un sourire pseudo amical.

-Tu serais déprimée de l'apprendre, ma chérie, répond Adé avec une moue compatissante hypocrite à souhait. Je tiens bien trop à ta santé mentale pour te le dire.  
Elle lui envoie un de ses plus beaux clins d'œil et se retourne pour aller se coucher.  
J'ai l'honneur de voir Carvey rougir de colère. J'en rajoute ! Non ! …oh, c'est trop tentant…Je la regarde froidement  
-Tu devrais éviter de poser des questions de ce genre, c'est mauvais pour ton karma ma chérie.  
J'entends un petit rire glacial derrière moi. Apparemment, Adé est la seule à apprécier mon humour. Tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas me mettre à devenir drôle !

Je me glisse enfin sous les couvertures chaudes et moelleuses de mon lit.

Il va y avoir un changement, cette année… je le sens, et mon intuition ne me trompe jamais. Je sens que les Serpentards vont être de plus en plus insupportables, s'ils se mettent à essayer de faire ami-ami avec nous… Enfin, on verra bien…Je m'endors sur ces pensées…Poudlard, nous revoilà !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Les lois de l'attraction

Chapitre 4 : Les dures lois de l'attraction

POV Adénora

J'aime le matin.

J'ai constaté une chose : c'est pendant les douces heures du lever du jour, alors que les élèves descendent d'un pas mécanique pour prendre leur petit déjeuner , les yeux encore embués par le sommeil, que notre supériorité apparaît la plus éclatante. 

Jet' et moi débutons en effet cette nouvelle année par une entrée fort remarquée dans la grande salle : fraîches comme des roses malgré l'heure matinale, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres nous avançons d'un pas décidé jusqu'à notre table sans même daigner accorder un regard aux visages qui se lèvent pour nous voir passer. Pourquoi se fatiguer ? Nous n'y lirons rien de bien nouveau : admiration en ce qui concerne les représentants mâles et pitoyables signes de jalousie pour nos chères petites camarades.

Je suis en train de siroter un chocolat chaud lorsqu'une voix hélas bien connue vient me susurrer dans le creux de l'oreille :  
- Adénora, mon amour, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas manqué… Je t'ai apporté ton nouvel emploi du temps.  
Je lâche d'une voix glaciale et sans desserrer les dents :  
- Rosier, éloigne tout de suite ta bouche de mon oreille ou tu risques de tâter de ma baguette.

Jetna pousse un soupir de résignation.

Le moindre des défauts d'Evan Rosier n'est pas de penser avec ce qui se cache sous son pantalon. En effet, ce charmant jeune homme est accessoirement un Mangemort en puissance et le leader des ML, chefton de toute notre joyeuse petite bande de moutons avec Eléna Dorofeia son homologue féminin   
Depuis que j'ai eu le malheur l'année dernière d'accepter d'aller au bal d'Halloween avec lui et de lui laisser quelques libertés sur ma personne ( car rendons à César ce qui est à César, Rosier possède certains arguments physiques convaincants ) ce sombre crétin s'est mis dans la tête que je n'attendais qu'un signe de sa part pour me jeter dans son lit. Depuis, il ne cesse de me poursuivre, persuadé que ce qui me retient de succomber à son charme torride n'est qu'une timidité mal placée… timide… ce mec a un ego inversement proportionnel à son intelligence.

Rosier est sur le point de se lancer dans une de ses longues déclarations d'amour éternel dont il a le secret lorsqu'il est (malheureusement ?) interrompu par un espèce de grand bellâtre qui après lui avoir donné un coup de coude, se met à gueuler avec un accent à couper au couteau :  
-Bah alors Evan ! Tu ne me présentes pas à ces charmantes demoiselles ?  
Le gus se fend d'un clin d'œil égrillard destiné à Jet'. 

Charmant…

L'ensemble de l'école est maintenant au courant des tourments que notre charme irrésistible implique…

Rosier se retourne vers le nouveau venu et s'écrie avec un large sourire :  
- Ah, Bruce ! Tu tombes bien ! Voici les fleurons de la noble maison de Serpentard (_ je dois reconnaître à Rosier, malgré tous ses défauts, un certain sens des réalités !_) : Adénora Flannaghan et Jetna Donleavy…  
Adénora, Jetna, je vous présente Bruce Rosier, mon cousin. Il vient de l'école de Salem aux Etats Unis et vient étudier pendant un an à Poudlard. Il a bien sûr été accepté chez les Serpentards !

Mon Dieu, pourquoi tant de haine ?  
Un Rosier bis…  
Pendant un an…

-Ravi de rencontrer d'aussi belles créatures de l'autre côté des océans, lance l'Américain avec un sourire colgate.  
Rosier ajoute ensuite dans un chuchotement audible pour l'ensemble de la tablée :  
- Je te préviens Adénora est ma chasse gardée… Alors pas touche !  
Rosier bis acquiesce avec un clin d'œil complice accompagné d'un rire gras.  
-Tu me connais Evan, j'ai toujours préféré les brunes !

…

Jetna, sache que tu as toute ma sympathie pour ses durs moments à venir…

Rosier a toujours été caractérisé par son manque flagrant de finesse mais il semble se dépasser en cette rentrée. Je lui lance un regard suspicieux : le pseudo-Lord doit être vraiment en manque d'adeptes pour tenter de recruter de nouvelles ouailles via des crétins pareils. Mais je me méfie Rosier. Sous ses dehors de faux séducteur c'est un mec qui peut faire froid dans le dos. En cours de DCFM, je lui trouve un air un peu trop intéressé lorsque l'on parle des sorts impardonnables.

Continuant posément à tartiner de confiture ses tranches de pain, Jetna, sans même lever la tête, lance un « Oui, oui, c'est cela » charriant des glaçons qui vient clore la conversation. Les deux garcons quelque peu décontenancés par notre manque d'enthousiasme s'éloignent enfin après nous avoir tout de même saluer.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur le papier que Rosier a déposé sur la table : notre emploi du temps.  
-Jet' c'est toi qui va être contente, on débute par les potions !

Trois heures plus tard, lorsque nous sortons du cours, Jetna arbore un large sourire satisfait. Il faut dire que les potions sont sa spécialité : Slughorn est littéralement en extase devant « sa perception profonde des subtilités que demande cette matière », dans laquelle seul Evans ou Rogue sont susceptibles de lui faire de l'ombre.

Personnellement je préfère la botanique. Le professeur Li a l'art d'intéresser les élèves aux plantes et à leurs mystères. Allez savoir pourquoi, depuis qu'il a déclaré que j'étais la plus belle fleur venimeuse qu'il est eu l'occasion de croiser durant de sa carrière je l'apprécie encore plus … quand on sait que le brave homme atteint joyeusement les quatre-vingt ans…

Tandis qu'il explique de sa voix douce le sujet du cours, en l'occurrence la taille des plantes à Pipaillon, j'ai la désagréable surprise de voir Lupin s'installer à ma droite, sur la même table de travail …

Je croyais que depuis l'épisode du Poudlard Express Jet' et moi avions été définitivement classé au rang des génies du mal à fuir par tous les moyens ?

Je le toise d'un air mauvais mais peine perdue, il continue à déballer ses affaires avec son éternel petit sourire aux lèvres. Tout être normalement constitué aurait compris le message mais manifestement il ne fait pas partie de cette catégorie de personnes. Jet' semble aussi dubitative que moi. Dans ma grande magnanimité je chuchote donc au Gryffondor :  
-Casse toi d'ici tout de suite, Lupin.  
-Tiens, bonjour, Flannaghan. Fais attention, tu es sur le point de renverser le sachet d'engrais.

…

Essaierait-il de m'énerver ?  
Ce mec est suicidaire, inutile de m'intéresser plus longtemps à lui.  
Je me re-concentre donc sur les directives du professeur Li et me tourne vers la plante à Pipaillon qui tremble et frémit doucement devant moi. Habituellement j'éprouve un intense plaisir à m'occuper des plantes et champignons magiques et je dois dire que je suis plutôt douée. Mais c'est sans côté le sombre crétin à côté de moi qui observe le moindre de mes mouvements. Je le surprend même à lorgner dans mon sac. Il cherche quoi au juste ? A croire que le caractère pervers de Potter a déteint sur lui. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui lancer une remarque bien sentie, il prend son ton le plus innocent et dit :  
-Désolé de te déranger encore Flannaghan, mais je crois que tu n'as pas taillé correctement cette branche là.

Il l'aura voulu.

Un demi sourire diabolique apparaît fugitivement sur mon visage tandis que je saisis posément le sécateur posé devant moi et commence à découper joyeusement sa cape.  
-Et tu penses que là, la taille est bonne ? dis-je la bouche en cœur.

La voix du professeur Li vient briser cette intense moment de bonheur.  
-Miss Flannaghan ! 20 points de moins pour Serpentard ! Et je veux vous voir ce soir dans mon bureau !Vous méditerez en retenue la portée de votre geste !

La sanction est saluée par les couinements hystériques de tout le fan-club de Lupin, horrifié que j'ai pu attenter à la vie de l'ange de bonté. Les autres Maraudeurs, manquant singulièrement de solidarité, ricanent bêtement en regardant le morceau de gruyère qu'est devenu la cape de leur ami.  
Quant à moi, le plaisir d'avoir pu voir le visage effrayé de Lupin vaut toutes les retenues.

Il est plus de minuit lorsque le professeur me libère enfin. Je profite alors de l'occasion pour « visiter » quelques couloirs. Jet ' a toujours taxé ma curiosité d'esprit aventureux mais le spectacle devant lequel je tombe au détour d'un couloir risque fort de la faire changer d'avis.

Je vole littéralement jusqu'à la salle commune. J'ai un sourire amusé en découvrant le tableau : Jet', confortablement installée dans un des divans, et lisant stoïquement un ouvrage sur les potions tandis que Rosier Bis tente d'attirer son attention en roulant des mécaniques. En voyant ma mine elle se lève immédiatement.

C'est avec un air triomphal que je la mène jusqu'à la porte entrebâillée sur laquelle je suis tombée il y a quelques instants. Après lui avoir fait signe de se taire, nous approchons nos deux visages de l'étroit interstice. Malgré la faible lumière aux lueurs verdâtres nous discernons avec netteté le visage anguleux de Rogue, penché au dessus d'une potion en pleine préparation. 

Je me retiens à grandes peines d'exploser de rire devant le regard de pure adoration qu'il jette à son chaudron …Rogue est en effet mondialement connu pour n'aimer personne et le monde le lui rend bien mais de là à lancer des œillades langoureuses à un bout de ferraille…

Personnellement, je lui trouve un chouia plus d'intérêt que les ML. Servilus, comme le surnomme Black lorsqu'il se veut comique, est en effet persuadé de posséder la science infuse pour tout ce qui relève de la magie ancienne, noire de préférence. On le voit sans arrêt traîner du côté de la réserve et le nez fourré dans des ouvrages poussiéreux. Par conséquent, nous autres, vulgaires élèves de Poudlard, sommes mis au rang de merdes de mouche, ne comprenant strictement rien à la supériorité de son intellect.

Mode de pensée plutôt positif à mon humble avis.

Malheureusement pour Rogue, son manque singulier de classe (il n'y a qu'à regarder ses cheveux gras pendouillant en rythme au dessus de la mixture pour en être persuadé ) lui amène plus de moqueries que de reconnaissance, ça le rend un poil aigri…  
Que voulez vous, tout le monde ne peut pas être nous…

Jetna me chuchote à l'oreille :  
-Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état de jouissance interne…  
Elle se retient avec difficulté de rire, elle aussi, mais sa remarque a l'inconvénient de me laisser lâcher un léger ricanement. Heureusement, trop absorbé par sa mixture, Rogue n'entend rien.

Nous l'observons quelques temps.  
-Ce mec est vraiment impayable ….  
-Concocter des potions la nuit dans le noir et en total secret, c'est pourtant bien son genre, me susurre Jet'.

Nous finissons par entrer discrètement dans la salle… Rogue, toujours obnubilé par sa potion, n'a pas l'air de nous remarquer. Tss tss, un serpentard manquant à toutes les règles élémentaires de prudence, mauvais ça.  
Jet' prend confortablement place sur une table, tandis que je m'appuie nonchalamment contre le mur.  
-A qui la destines tu ?

J'adore surprendre, c'est un de mes péchés mignons. Et à voir l'air abasourdi de Rogue lorsqu'il lève la tête vers nous cela est plutôt réussi. S'il n'avait pas déjà le teint délicat d'un mort-vivant je dirais qu'il a blêmi. 

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, Flannaghan répond il d'un ton acerbe après quelques secondes.  
Jet' s'approche du chaudron fumant, l'air expert.  
-Il me semble que tu as oublié les épines de rose observe-t-elle 

Deuxième sursaut…c'est jouissif !  
- Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais savoir ce qui manque à ma potion puisque tu n'en sais pas la teneur, lâche Rogue. Je distingue cependant une lueur de doute dans son regard…

- Pour ce que j'en ai vu jusque là, ta potion ressemble étrangement à un philtre d'amour, Rogue… Mais au lieu d'essayer de te défendre, ajoute plutôt les épines. Si tu ne les mets pas dans les trente secondes, tu peux tout recommencer à zéro…continue Jet' avec un sourire moqueur

Rogue ravale sa fierté le temps d'ajouter les ingrédients manquants.  
- Tout de même…dis je en m'avançant vers eux, en arriver à ce genre d'extrémité… tu nous fais un peu de peine, mon chou…  
- Moi j'aimerais vraiment savoir pour qui elle est…ajoute Jet' en le regardant, suspicieuse. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à surveiller mon jus de citrouille tous les matins…  
- Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas…elle n'est pas pour vous, vous n'êtes pas mon genre, répond Rogue d'un ton que je qualifierais de dangereusement moqueur.

Comment peut on ne pas être le genre d'un garçon de 17 ans normalement constitué ?!? Ce mec est vraiment trop bizarre…

Légèrement offusquée, Jet' réitère sa question :  
- Mais qu'est ce que vous en avez à faire ! s'exclame-t-il. Je vous dis qu'elle n'est pas pour vous !  
- On la connaît ? dis-je, changeant d'approche.

Ma question semble troubler Rogue qui hésite un instant avant de grogner un « peu importe ». Ah ah ah ! Cela cache quelque chose ! Je jette un regard complice en direction de Jet' et continue l'attaque. Ma longue expérience en matière de torture mentale m'a appris que le meilleur moyen de tirer les vers du nez à quelqu'un une fois celui-ci déstabilisé consiste à le surprendre en lançant une nouvelle insinuation totalement invraisemblable. Trop content de pouvoir reprendre le dessus, l'individu relâche son attention et va nier avec force, lâchant du même coup quelques informations.  
- A moins qu'il ne faille chercher du côté de la population mâle de l'école ? dis-je avec une moue coquine.

Le résultat est bien au dessus de mes espérances.  
Rogue vire en un instant à l'écarlate, brandit sa baguette dans notre direction et hurle :  
- Comment osez vous ! Je…je … non…. !  
Manquant visiblement d'inspiration pour continuer sa diatribe, Rogue sort de la pièce en se drapant dans sa cape et ce qu'il lui reste de dignité mais non sans avoir emporter dans un flacon une quantité plus que raisonnable de la potion.

Lorsque je me tourne vers Jet', je sais que mon visage doit afficher le même état de jubilation intense : Rogue composant un philtre d'amour pour un garçon ! Ca c'est de l'information en or !  
Avant de quitter à notre tour la pièce nous prenons soin de prélever un petit flacon de la potion préparée par Rogue : pas que nous en ayant besoin, notre charme y suffit, mais cela peut toujours servir…

Et c'est en énumérant tous les noms des mâles habitant Poudlard susceptibles d'avoir mis le feu à la libido de Rogue que nous retournons à la salle commune.


	6. Bonus 1

Pardon, pardon pour le retard mais vous savez ce que c'est : les vacances, la plage, les fans... on était ultra demandé :p  
Mais rassurez vous ô lecteurs car voici venu le temps des rires et des chants, voici venu le temps du spécial bonus !  
Nous tenons à vous préciser quelques petites choses avant de vous  
laissez lire tranquillement. Ceci n'est PAS la suite proprement dite.  
Durant notre joyeux séjour nous avons bien sûr écrit la suite des  
aventures de Jet' et Adé ( lesquelles seront publiées petit à petit )  
mais nos cerveaux embrouillés par la téquila, les mars glacés, les  
lapinous roses et tutti quanti ont également produit quelques idées  
géniales qui ont pris la forme de bonus.  
Il s'agit donc d'un petit délire en annexe de l'histoire proprement  
dite, il reprend les mêmes perso et permet de les voir sous un autre  
angle... le but étant que vous riiez autant que nous quand nous l'avons  
imaginé et écrit !  
Enjoy !

**  
Bonus : le mystère du prénom enfin dévoilé ! **

POV James

Ahhhh….  
Enfin couché !  
Rude journée, bien remplie, comme je les aime !  
J'ai fait ma crasse du jour à Servilus ….AHAHAHAH ! La gueule qu'il a  
fait quand son porridge lui a explosé à la figure ! Divin ! Sirius a  
toujours énormément d'inspiration en ce qui concerne les serpentards.  
Bon, après beaucoup moins drôle il m'a coincé dans un couloir avec un  
sort de jambencoton. Mais il faut prendre le bon côté des choses, Pearl  
McGregor, une septième année de Serdaigle physiquement intelligente  
m'est avis, a volé à mon secours et m'a réconforté à l'infirmerie.  
En DCFM, mon cours préféré, je me suis retrouvé en binôme avec un  
certain Cower de Poufsouffle. Je l'avais jamais remarqué celui-là.  
C'est vraiment dégueulasse Rémus et Peter, eux étaient ensembles !  
Pourquoi c'est toujours Sirius et moi qui sommes séparés ? Enfin bref,  
plus important je crois que Lily m'a regardé en cours de métamorphose !  
Trop bien ! Bon, possible que ce soit parce que j'étais en train  
d'imiter ( admirablement bien ) McGonagall. Et puis quel rabat-joie,  
elle n'a même pas répondu à mon clin d'œil ! Après j'ai été à mon  
entraînement de Quidditch et grmblllll….attrapé vif d'or gnaniaa…trop  
doué….yeah….

…

Bah tiens, qu'est ce que je fous ici, moi ?  
Je vous jure, ce coup-ci c'est pas de ma faute ! je sais pas comment je  
me suis retrouvé dans la forêt interdite ! Me punissez pas ! Pitié, je  
veux pas récurer encore une fois le sol des cachots ! Ca fait mal aux  
mains et puis après c'est pas esthétique !  
Youhouuuuuuuuu, y-a quelqu'un ?

-Potter, dépêche toi ! COURS ! VITE !

Premier réflexe : ma baguette.  
Oh non, j'ai du l'oublier sur ma table de nuit…  
Un truc déboule devant moi.  
Cower ?  
Bah qu'est ce qu'il fout là celui-là ? Il a l'air totalement paniqué.  
Quand je vois ce qui surgit du bosquet je comprend mieux : une horde de  
sangliers ! Mais pas des sangliers normaux, non non. Des sangliers de  
cauchemars ! Avec des jupes, des chignons et des petites lunettes !  
AU SECOURS !  
Je me mets à courir comme un dératé, me prenant les pieds dans des  
racines. Je parviens finalement à grimper à un arbre. Sauvé ! Cower a  
moins de chance que moi, je le vois emporté pas un flot de sangliers en  
furie. Son corps gît, disloqué, au sol. Je me précipité vers lui et ne  
peux que constater la gravité de ses blessures.

-Parle moi, Cower ! reste avec moi ! Où est ta baguette que je prévienne Dumbledore !  
Je dois tendre l'oreille pour entendre sa réponse :  
-…pas la peine…fini ! je vais mourir, dit-il dans un sanglot.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Bien sûr que non ! On va te soigner ne t'inquiète pas.  
-…sert à rien…tout le monde s'en fiche….j'ai toujours été insignifiant…  
-Mais non, moi je ne m'en fiche pas !  
Il trouve encore la force de m'agripper le bras  
-Je ne veux pas que l'on m'oublie ! Je veux que l'on se souvienne de moi ! Si tu as un fils promets moi de l'appeler comme moi !  
-Hein, quoi ? !  
-Promets moi ! Promets moi ! crie-t-il.  
-Euh…oui, oui, d'accord ! Mais c'est quoi ton prénom ?  
-Harry…Harry Cower…

Ce sont ces derniers mots. Son corps devient soudain flasque et avant que je réalise quoi que ce soit il se volatilise…  
Je me réveille dans mon lit en sueur et sanglotant.  
-Je tiendrai ma promesse, Harry Cower !

THE END

Alooors ?  
Verdict ?  
Autant vous prévenir tout de suite : on en a pondu deux autres comme ça  
que nous sommes susceptibles de balancer à tout moment entre deux  
chapitres de la fic ! Quel sadisme ! Nierk nierk !


	7. Chapitre 5 : Parano or not parano ?

Bonus 5 : Mémoires d'une jeune Gryffondor, 2

Lundi 24 novembre, 18h34

Cher Journal,

Une catastrophe vient d'arriver. Je ne sais si je trouverai les mots pour le dire. C'est affreux !

Tu te rappelles, Journal, cette robe dont je t'avais parlé : le modèle « Rose du Bengale » de la collection _Bell'Orient ?_

Comme le professeur Dumbledore a, il faut bien l'avouer, un petit faible pour moi, il m'a laissé entendre que le bal aurait bien lieu cette année. Je me suis donc précipitée sur le bon de commande, profitant de la réduction de 10% qui m'était accordée grâce à ma grande fidélité ! Je l'ai reçué il y a une semaine. Si tu avais vu, Journal, comme toutes les filles m'enviaient ! En plus, il y a une broche papillon offerte pour les cheveux !!! Tu te rends compte, Journal, j'étais aux anges, la reine du dortoir, et bientôt, la REINE DU BAL !

Je m'imaginais déjà au bras de Sirichou (oui, Journal, tu as bien lu ! Je me lance cette année, j'ose ! Il sera mon cavalier, nous serons le plus beau couple de la soirée, et là, devant l'école réunie en entier, il me déclarera sa flamme et m'embrassera OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!).

Où en étais-je, Journal ? Attends, je me relis... ah oui Journal, ça y est : il a fallu que ce rêve se brise. Toute cette douleur ne peut s'exprimer que par la forme la plus élevée de l'art : la Poésie !

Une Vie brisée, par Sarah Connor (future Mrs Black)

J'étais jeune et insouciante,

Et maintenant ce rêve me hante,

Ô la vie est trop dure,

Tant de tortures !

La vie n'est que cruauté,

Pour les anges de pureté,

J'avais en moi tant d'espoirs,

Aujourd'hui, je broie du Noir.

Ô toi lecteur qui passe ici,

Ait une pensée pour une âme amie.

Nothing would seperate us, never,

I Love Him, forever !

Tu noteras, Journal, l'allusion subtile à Sirius, par l'adjectif « noir », qui se dit « black » en anglais. Justement mon futur nom de famille !!!

Je dois avouer que je me trouve un certain talent pour cet art. Que veux-tu, Journal, certains sont gâtés par la vie. D'autres non. Je pense notamment à cette pauvre Amy. Heureusement qu'elle m'a. Enfin, elle est gentille.

Tu dois te demander, Journal, mais quelle est cette flèche qui, tel un dard empoisonné, est venue se planter au coeur de mon rêve ? Le Bal. Je viens de relire plus attentivement l'affiche. C'est un Bal costumé. Dans mon enthousiasme j'avais loupé ce détail. Je vois les choses sous un nouvel angle : tous ces gens qui me demandaient en quoi je me déguisais, ce n'était pas pour se moquer de moi, c'était REEL !

[...]

20h01

Excuse-moi, Journal, je n'ai pas pu continuer, c'était trop dur. J'ai eu besoin de prendre l'air.

Résumons la situation de crise : je me retrouve avec la robe de mes rêves, mais je ne peux pas la porter, puisque c'est un bal costumé !!

20h29

J'AI TROUVE ! Journal, je sais, ça m'est apparu telle une évidence : quelques modifications suffiront pour faire de moi une princesse des mille et une nuits. C'est si romantique ! Je retrouve la joie de vivre...

Oh, il faut que je te laisse, Journal, je vais vite aller rassurer Amy, qui s'inquiète beaucoup de mon état...

Bisous,

A plus tard,

Sarah Connor-Black

P.S.: j'aimerais tellement que Sirichou soit en prince charmant. Je me faisais encore hier la réflexion : comme il serait beau en collant blanc.

Rebisous!


	8. Chapitre 6 : Opération séduction

**  
Chapitre 6 : Opération séduction **

POV Peter

Et merde….

J'suis sûr qu'elle m'a repéré…

J'veux pas qu'elle découpe ma cape ! ! ! Rémus m'a dit qu'il en avait  
fait des cauchemars pendant des nuits… Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?  
Ca fait une heure que je l'attend dans le hall ! Il devait suivre  
Donleavy, j'espère qu'il ne lui ai pas encore arrivé un malheur…

Tiens, en parlant du loup ( garou huhu ! ) le voilà qui arrive. Pas trop tôt !  
Il a l'air passablement désespéré.  
-Alors ? je lui demande.  
-Une armure…  
-Quoué ?  
-Je me suis pris une armure… forcément elle m'a grillé… Quand je pense  
que j'avais pris la cape invisible pour faire plus discret, tu parles  
d'une réussite. J'suis foutu : entre la rousse hystérique et la brune  
ultra suspicieuse je vois pas comment je vais m'en sortir… Queudver,  
j'en peux plus, je craque, comment on va faire !

Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit répondre à ce genre de questions insolubles ?  
J'ai jamais vu Rémus dans cet état là. Lui qui maîtrise toujours tout  
il a l'air passablement désemparé face à ces deux filles. Et c'est pas  
avec James toujours occupé avec ses multiples conquêtes ni Sirius qui  
boude dans son coin qu'on va réussir à obtenir des informations sur  
elles… On est vraiment mal barré. Franchement, Dumbledore aurait pu  
trouver d'autres pigeons pour cette mission !  
Nous rentrons à la salle commune bien décidées à prendre entre quatre  
yeux les deux déserteurs. Nous somme accueillis par des  
braillements…c'est encore James qui fait son numéro.  
-Mais enfin Sarah, tu peux pas me faire ça ! ! C'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de toi ! !  
-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais comprend ma position ! Tu as du  
manquer d'amour dans ton enfance pour agir comme ça mais c'est pas en  
allant voir à droite et à gauche que tu trouveras une constante dans ta  
vie ! Je sais que c'est moi que tu aimes mais j'ai besoin de preuves,  
tu comprends ?

Oulahhh…..

Comment il va s'en sortir ce coup ci ? Il l'a vraiment bien embobiné celle-là, je vois pas comment il va s'en sortir.  
Ah ! Joli coup de la part de James Potter ! Il s'écroule sur le canapé  
et plonge son visage entre ses mains. Et l'on assiste à une superbe  
victoire par KO, elle se précipite vers lui en s'excusant.  
Faudra vraiment qu'il me donne ses techniques, elles fonctionnent à tous les coups….  
Leur réconciliation buccale est de courte durée, Rémus vient les interrompre, à bout de nerfs.  
-JAMES POTTER ! Dans le dortoir tout de suite !  
D'un même mouvement il embarque Sirius qui tentait vainement de se  
fondre dans le canapé. Un silence étonné tombe sur la salle. Un mythe  
bien de tomber : non, Rémus Lupin n'est pas parfait, il peut lui aussi  
perdre son sang froid. Heureusement qu'aucun Serpentard n'a assisté à  
la scène…  
Des regards interrogateurs se posent sur moi, j'hausse les épaules et  
les suit dans le dortoir. Une fois la porte fermée Rémus laisse libre  
cours à sa colère.

-J'en peux pluuuuuuus ! Je craque totalement ! C'est même pas la peine  
que j'essaie de m'approcher d'elles, c'est foutu d'avance !  
-Non, c'est pas vrai ? T'as craqué sur une fille ? ! s'écrie James tout content.  
-Oui je craque et vous ne m'aidez pas !

Oh Oh …  
Je ne crois pas qu'ils parlent de la même chose ….  
Je regarde Sirius qui a l'air tout aussi enthousiaste que James. J'interviens ? Oh et puis non qu'ils se débrouillent tout seul.

-Je t'aiderai à trouver à trouver une technique si tu veux ? propose James.  
Rémus sort littéralement les crocs.  
-T'aurais pas pu me proposer ça avant ? Maintenant Donleavy m'a grillé !  
-DONLEAVY ? ? ! ? s'écrie Sirius. C'est quoi ce nouveau délire … il lui  
lance un regard dégoûté. Tu me déçois, je ne pensais pas qu'une nana  
pareille pourrait t'intéresser.

De son côté, James, après un instant de flottement, affiche un sourire éclatant.  
-Mais t'as raison mec ! Elle est géniale c'te nana ! …

Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

-…et t'as vu la poitrine qu'elle se paye ! C'est une valeur sûre !  
C'est clair que si j'avais une chance avec elle j'hésiterais pas une  
seconde !

Ah, je comprend mieux …c'est l'appel des hormones …

Rémus s'écroule sur son lit, avec un long gémissement.  
-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter deux crétins pareils ?  
-Tu t'intéresses à Donleavy et c'est nous que tu traites de crétins !  
s'énerve Sirius qui n'a toujours rien compris. T'as vraiment perdu la  
tête, c'est une serpentarde !  
-Queudver, j'ai pas la force de leur expliquer…  
Je lui tapote la tête en signe de réconfort.  
-Je m'en charge Lunard. Vous vous souvenez que Dumbledore est venu nous  
voir pendant les vacances ? Qu'ils nous a donné une mission ? …On est  
sensé surveiller Flannaghan et Donleavy pour savoir de quel côté elles  
sont … On se tape tout le travail depuis le début et là on commence à  
en avoir marre ! C'est vrai quoi ! Elles sont super méchantes et on  
sait pas comment s'y prendre !  
-C'est vrai ça qu'elles font peur … murmure James les yeux dans le  
vague. Je me rappelle qu'en 3ème année quand je leur avais demandé de  
m'accompagner au bal : elles n'avaient même pas pris la peine de me  
répondre… J'étais tout vexé …  
-T'aurais du t'en douter, on peut rien attendre d'autre de serpentardes !  
Sirius et sa haine inconditionnelle des serpentards…  
Je dirai qu'il fait comme un rejet de son éducation. Classique chez les adolescents.

Rémus étant sur le point de rendre l'âme James et Sirius semblent enfin prendre conscience de son état de désespoir profond.  
-Allez Lunard ! T'en fait pas on va prendre les choses en main, déclare solennellement Sirius.  
-OUAIS ! s'enflamme James, tant qu'on est tous ensemble on peut le  
faire ! C'est pas de vilaines serpentardes qui viendront à bout des  
Maraudeurs !  
-Faut qu'on trouve un plan infaillible ce coup ci, dis-je.  
Suit un silence concentré.  
-Beh puisque les suivre n'a rien donné on peut toujours essayer d'approcher les autres filles de leur maison, non ?  
-Ouais pas mal comme idée Queudver, dit James. En plus, je me rappelle  
que je plaisais bien à Carvey. Il me semble qu'elle est aussi en 7ème  
année. Sûr qu'elle ne pourra rien me refuser !

Rémus émerge enfin de son tas de coussins, le regard à nouveau plein de  
détermination. Ah ! revoilà le Lunard qu'on aime ! Je me faisais du  
souci. Et puis je ne me voyais pas canaliser les deux autres à sa place…

-Queudver, tu continueras à les suivre sous forme de rat. Ca peut  
toujours servir de savoir où elles vont et qui elles voient, dit-il.  
-J'ai pas l'impression qu'elles soient très sociables, dis-je, sceptique.  
-Tutut ! Ca peut nous servir. Cornedrue, tu mets Carvey dans ta poche, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal. Patmol …. ? Une idée ?  
-Je suppose que les suivre sous forme de chien c'est pas envisageable ? demande-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.  
-Non Patmol, je ne crois pas… répond Rémus.  
-Bon, j'aurai essayé… je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution, alors…. Il  
prend une grande inspiration et sort d'une voix d'outre-tombe : faire  
le sacrifice de ma personne !

Trois paires d'yeux de fixent sur lui, interloquées.  
Le petit sourire en coin et l'ai sadique qu'il arbore en regardant Rémus ne me disent rien qui vaille.  
-Ca a l'air de bien fonctionner avec Flannaghan, je te la laisse… moi je m'occupe de Donleavy.

Ricanement général.

-Roh arrêtez un peu avec ça les mecs ! dit Rémus en rougissant. Tout ça  
pour une cape… Faudrait voir à vous renouvelez, ça fait une semaine que  
vous me ressortez toujours la même blague !  
-Oh ça va, te plains pas, moi je dois me taper Carvey et ses yeux de merlan frit, râle James.

Nouveau ricanement général.

-Finalement c'est Queudver qui a le beau rôle. Veinard va !  
-C'est ça…plaignez vous d'être beaux gosses, dis-je amer.  
Rémus me donne un petit coup de coude.  
-Allez… tu préfèrerais avoir ma tête de déterré 24h/24h ? ! L'autre jour Rogue m'a même traité de mort-vivant.  
-Wah l'insulte ! Z'y va le mort-vivant ! Il t'a cassé ! sort soudain James, hilare.

Je crois qu'il tente de communiquer…  
-Avant de mettre au point les détails du plan je crois qu'il nous  
manque quelque chose, s'écrie Sirius en se précipitant vers sa valise.  
Il en sort victorieusement une bouteille de…  
-Whisky pur feu ! ! Buvons au succès de la mission « Opération Séduction » ! !

[…]

Rohlala …j'ai eu de ces barres dans le crâne ce matin …  
Je me masse les tempes en repensant à hier soir. Sacrée fiesta … Il me  
semble bien qu'on en était arrivé à se donner des noms de code…  
Les autres émergent à leur tour.

-Alors petit lapinou rose, demande James à Sirius d'une voix doucereuse, bien dormi ?  
-Rooh non ! grogne Sirius en se cachant sous sa couette. Vous voudriez pas qu'on oublie ça… ?

AHAHAHAHAH !

…

En même temps je viens de me souvenir de mon nom de code…Il est pas  
beaucoup plus glorieux. Finalement, ce serait pas plus mal de zapper  
cet épisode. A voir les sourires qui s'effacent progressivement des  
visages de James et Rémus, j'en déduis qu'ils se font les mêmes  
réflexions.  
-Ca marche pour moi, dis-je.  
Tout le monde acquiesce…  
-OK, donc on en parle plus ! s'écrie Sirius soulagé.  
-Eh les gars, je vous signale qu'il est déjà 7h15. Si vous voulez avoir  
le temps de déjeuner avant les cours, vous avez intérêt à vous  
dépêcher, intervient Thomas Jefferson, l'autre occupant du dortoir avec  
Richard Strong.  
Nous nous précipitons tous en cœur vers la salle de bain…

Arrivés dans la grande salle, nous constatons que la plupart des élèves  
ont déjà quitté les lieux. Cela n'empêche pas Flannaghan et Donleavy de  
murmurer dans leur coin des saletés sur ceux qui restent. Et dire qu'on  
va devoir les approcher…  
-On a cours avec elles aujourd'hui, ça va être l'occasion de mettre en  
place la phase A de notre plan , dit Sirius en se penchant vers nous,  
l'air conspirateur.  
Je leur murmure :  
-Vous avez intérêt à me faire un rapport complet ce soir.

Comme je veux travailler au Ministère j'ai trouvé plus intéressant de  
choisir l'étude des Moldus et l'histoire de la magie, alors que les  
autres ont pris potions et botanique. James et Sirius pour leur  
formation d'auror et Rémus parce qu'il envisage de devenir médicomage.

Après un petit déjeuner bien consistant, nous rejoignons nos salle de cours respectives.  
-On se voit ce soir, Queudver ! lance James.

POV Sirius

-Alors Lunard, prêt à affronter ta Dulcinée ?  
Rémus me lance un regard haineux auquel je répond par un clin d'œil amusé. Quelqu'un me barre soudain le passage.  
-Sirius, faudrait que je te parle. On pourrait se voir après les cours ?

J'ai même pas envie de répondre …  
C'est qui cette fille ? Je jette un vague coup d'œil vers son écusson :  
Poufsouffle. Elle doit être en 5ème ou 6ème année … Et puis le groupe  
de nanas qui gloussent derrière en attendant ma réponse ça a le don de  
m'exaspérer.  
-Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?  
Je continue mon chemin tandis que Rémus me lance un regard accusateur.  
-Quoiiiii ? C'est toi qui m'a dit de me concentrer sur ma mission, alors me fait pas la morale. Elle va pas en mourir …

J'aperçois alors Carvey un peu plus loin devant nous.  
-Hé Cornedrue ! Regarde y a ton objectif là bas !  
-Ouais, non, je m'en charge cet aprem'. Ce matin j'ai un objectif bien plus stimulant !  
On parie combien qu'il parle d'Evans ?  
-… Lily !  
Trop facile, je le connais par cœur.  
Il nous laisse en plan et se dépêche d'entrer dans la salle de cours pour être sûr d'être assis à côté d'elle.

Flannaghan et Donleay daignent enfin nous faire l'honneur de leur  
présence. Il est temps pour nous de passer à l'action. Rémus lance  
discrètement un sort de cracbadaboum sur le sac de Flannaghan dont le  
contenu s'étale par terre.  
-Oh, c'est pas vrai ! s'écrie-t-elle en se penchant pour ramasser ses  
affaires. Jet', je te rejoins dans deux minutes. Garde moi une place.  
Le plan fonctionne comme prévu.  
En même temps qui en douterait ?  
Rémus se précipite pour l'aider tandis que j'emboîte le pas à Donleavy.  
J'ai le temps d'entendre la réaction plein de reconnaissance de la  
serpentarde.  
-Désolée de te décevoir Lupin mais je ne me sens pas l'âme d'une jeune fille en détresse, alors lâche moi.  
Pauvre Rémus, je lui souhaite bien du courage.  
Bon, à nous deux Donleavy ! Je m'avance d'un pas conquérant vers la  
place laissée libre à côté d'elle. Le regard qu'elle me lance est rien  
moins qu'aimable … Respire un bon coup Sirius, ça va aller !  
-Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Black, je préfère la douce compagnie  
d'Adénora plutôt qu'avoir à supporter ton charisme animal.

…

En fait, non, ça va pas… Contrôle toi Sirius, l'insulter n'aiderait pas  
la mission. Plus vite j'en serai débarrassé mieux je me porterai. Je  
fixe stoïquement le tableau noir tandis que des murmures surpris  
s'élèvent autour de nous.

-Je ne savais pas que la surdité faisait partie des qualités des Gryffondors…  
-Et les Serpentards, tu crois que… !  
Je suis coupé dans mon élan par des éclats de voix.  
-Mais tu vas me rendre mon sac oui ! s'exclame Flannaghan.  
-Mais c'était pour t'aider !  
-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un ? !  
Slughorn intervient :  
-Miss Flannaghan, Mister Lupin ! Quand on arrive en retard on se fait  
discret ! Il reste une table au fond de la classe, dépêchez vous de  
vous installer ! Où j'en étais ? Ah oui, la préparation complexe de la  
potion de lévitation. Elle s'étalera donc sur deux semaines, nous lui  
consacrerons les quatre prochaines séances. Vous travaillerez en  
binôme, je veux du calme et de la concentration.

C'est pas vrai, je vais devoir bosser avec elle ! Moi qui pensais que ce serait rapide !  
Rémus affiche le même air désespéré que moi. Malgré l'horreur de la  
situation, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire tout bas devant le  
charmant tableau qu'il forme avec Flannaghan. Seul James semble  
enthousiaste. Allez savoir pourquoi, Evans ne paraît pas partager ce  
sentiment…

Deux heures plus tard, Rémus et moi sortons épuisés du cours. James nous rejoint, tout exité.  
-Elle m'a dit « à la prochaine » ! C'est un signe ça, non ?  
Je lui lance un regard écœuré.  
-James… tais toi, pour le bien de notre amitié, tais toi…  
-Beh quoi ? Vous êtes pas cool les mecs, c'est mon bonheur qui est en jeu !  
-Tu sais ce que je viens de vivre ces deux dernières heures ? Un  
calvaire ! J'ai du rester assis sans rien dire à côté d'une serpentarde  
qui critiquait le moindre de mes gestes ! Et gnagnagna coupe plus fin …  
gnagnagna…. T'es un boulet… gnagna….J'ai rarement ressenti une telle  
envie de meurtre !  
-Toi au moins elle t'a parlé ! dit Rémus la tête basse. Moi elle m'a  
superbement ignoré pendant tout le cours… Comment tu veux que je la  
séduise ?  
-Faut persévérer les mecs, intervient James, arrachant un soupir à Rémus. Regardez faire le pro et prenez en de la graine !

Il rattrape Carvey qui marchait juste devant nous.  
-Eh Alicia !  
Elle se retourne l'air méfiant.  
-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Potter ?  
Il lui passe le bras autour des épaules.  
-Eh ! Pas la peine d'être agressive ! répond James de son ton le plus  
charmeur. Je me disais juste que ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas  
discuté tous les deux.  
Carvey, légèrement troublée, murmure en rougissant.  
-C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps…  
-Tu voudrais pas qu'on se retrouve après les cours ?  
-Bon… puisque t'insistes, c'est ok.  
Il a vachement eu a insister… Elle a vraiment rien pour elle, celle-là.  
Non seulement c'est uen serpentarde mais en plus elle est conne. C'est  
dégueulasse, nous on doit se taper les frigides et lui, il n'a qu'à  
claquer des doigts !  
-Alors on se retrouve à 18h dans le hall, lui lance James avant de se  
tourner vers nous avec un sourire triomphant. Alors, des questions ?

Je le déteste …


	9. Bonus 2

Bonus 2 : L'alcool est mon ennemi, fuir mon ennemi est lâche

_Petit rappel de l'épisode précédent..._

- Avant de mettre au point les détails du plan, je crois qu'il nous manque quelque chose, s'écrie Sirius en se précipitant vers sa valise. Il en sort victorieusement une bouteille de ...  
- ... Whisky Pur Feu!!! Buvons au succès de la mission "Opération Séduction"!  


P.O.V. Rémus

- Ouaiiiis ! Hurle James, moi aussi j'ai une petite surprise pour vous! Il se rue également sur son sac. J'ai ramené ça d'Espagne, continue-t-il en balançant 2/3 paires de chaussettes. TADAMMM! Tequila!  
Il entame une petite danse en chantonnant un air de samba...j'hésite à lui dire que la samba, c'est pas espagnol...mais il a l'air tellement heureux...  
- Alors, vous allez vous y prendre comment? demande Peter tout en se servant une large rasade de whisky.  
- Tout est une question de subtilité, répond James l'air expert  
Sirius a atteint son rythme de croisière ; il en est déjà à son quatrième verre et grommelle pour lui-même :  
- C'est pas une serpentarde qui va me faire peur. Tu vas l'avoir, Sirius, tu vas l'avoir...  
Je décide donc de leur exposer mon idée...

- Hinnnnnn! Trop nul! Il me manque des doigts pour compter combien de verres j'ai bu! C'est vraiment mal foutu le corps humain!  
- Bah t'as qu'à ajouter tes doigts de pieds, me répond James en ricanant.  
- Tu m'éblouis de ton intelligence supérieure, Cornedrue! T'es mon pote, toi, s'écrie Peter.  
- Ouais moi aussi je vous aime les mecs!! dit James.

Nous trinquons tous les trois. Trois?! Beh il est où le quatrième? Patmoooool??  
Nous le découvrons gisant sur son lit, fixant intensément le plafond comme s'il allait lui révéler la vérité sur l'existence humaine. Il s'anime soudain :  
- LAPINOU ROSE!!!

...  
"Nieh?" est la seule réaction que nous sommes capables de lui fournir.

- Oui, à partir de maintenant, pour tout ce qui concerne la mission 'pération 'duction, je serai connu sous le nom de code "Lapinou rose". Je porterai une cape rose qui se mariera à la perfection avec mon caleçon fushia!

Nous mettons quelques temps à intégrer l'information.

...  
Mais c'est une super idée, ça, de se donner des noms de code! Comme ça on passera inaperçu!  
Faut que je trouve un truc classe et évocateur...  
James a attrapé la bouteille de Téquila et la fixe droit dans les yeux :  
- Just for you, Baby. Je te dédicace mon nom de code. Je serai mondialement connu en tant que "Tequila boum boum".  
Il accompagne cette déclaration d'une petite pirouette...malheureusement pour lui, il s'étale lamentablement par terre. NIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHH!!!

- Eh les gars! j'en ai un moi aussi, s'écrie Peter. Il prend l'air solennel, le regard dans le lointain. Moi je serai celui-qui-court-dans-la-plaine-tel-un-taureau-ailé. Ou pour faire plus court cqcdlatuta, comme vous préférez...

La pressionnnnn! Il reste plus que moi! Vite, vite, inspiration! Muuuuuses, viendez à moi!  
Hiiiiiiin...j'ai vu un truc à la lévision moldue cet été. C'était une série trop classe! Comment ça s'appelait déjà? C'était un héros avec pleins de méchants, il les tuait tous avec son épée...trop classe...  
Ah oui!

- XENA LA GUERRIERE!!

Peter me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Beh, si c'est "guerrière", c'est pas une fille?  
- Possible, je répond, mais là n'est pas la question.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius continue à interpréter à la perfection le rôle de lapinou rose  
- Tremble, vile carotte issue de Satan! Lapinou rose arriiiiive!!  
Il bondit de lit en lit le bras en avant.

- Je viens de penser à un truc horrib' les gars, gueule James. REUNION D'URGENCE!!!

Nous nous précipitons au centre de la pièce et nous penchons les uns vers les autres.  
- Si on garde nos vêtements, on va nous reconnaître! Et notre vie et celle de nos proches sera en danger! Je propose d'agir à poil!

Acquiescement général.  
-Prêts? ACTION! DISPERSION!

Mon pantalon fait de la résistance, mais j'en viens à bout! Victoire!  
Nous bondissons tous joyeusement à travers la pièce, libérés de toute contrainte matérielle. Sirius semble inspiré et se met à chanter. Nous nous asseyons bien sagement pour l'écouter :

_- Quand les cris de femmes  
S'accrochent à mes larmes je sais  
Que c'est pour m'aider  
A porter tous mes chagrins  
Et je me dis qu'elles rêvent  
Mais ça leur fait du bien_

A coups de poings dans l'âme  
J'ai trouvé la trame qu'il faut  
Pour mourir célèbre  
Il ne faut rien emporter  
Que ce que les autres  
N'ont pas voulu garder

Entraînés par le rythme, nous nous levons et entamons une chorégraphie super synchronisée!!! On a trop la classe!

_- C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui  
Je suis fatigué  
C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui  
Je voudrais crier_

Je n'suis paaaaas un héros  
Mes faux pas me collent à la peau  
Je n'suis paaaaas un héros  
Faut pas croire ce que disent les journaux  
Je n'suis paaaaas ...

Richard et Thomas entrent à ce moment là dans la pièce. Ils semblent quelques peu étonnés par la scène qui s'offre à eux... Me demande bien pourquoi?!?  
- Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend! Vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes? Mais vous êtes complètement bourrés! observe avec pertinence notre ami Richard.  
Nous nous efforçons d'avoir l'air piteux.  
- Vous savez pas que l'alcool tue lentement? nous sermonne Thomas

- On s'en fout on n'est pas pressé! s'exclame James, tout content de sa trouvaille.

THE END


	10. Chapitre 7 : Contact avec les mortels

Chapitre 7 : Contact avec les mortels

POV Adénora

-J'ai vraiment du mal avec cet exercice de potions. T'as mis quoi toi pour la question B ?

-Bah c'est simple si tu mélanges des racines de baobab avec un bézoard tu obtiens l'antidote à la potion de défiguration. Et puis si en plus tu ajoutes…

Exaspérée, Jet' se retourne et lance un regard assassin aux dindes de la table d'à côté :

-Au cas où votre cerveau n'aurait pas enregistré l'information, on est dans une bibliothèque ici…

Interloquées, les-dites dindes se taisent. Ahh ! Ca fait du bien quand ça s'arrête ! Sur le visage de Jet' s'affiche le même sourire de contentement intense. Mais ce bonheur est de courte durée, de furieux chuchotements retentissant bientôt à nouveau dans la salle :

-Regaaaarde Mary ! C'est Sirius et Rémus !

-Oh c'est pas vrai ! Je rêve !

Mais comment peut on être aussi cruche ? Je jette un regard désespéré à Jet' qui me le rend bien.

-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour aller au bal avec Rémus ! T'imagines pouvoir me blottir dans ses bras… Whaaaa …

-Non, moi ce que je préfère chez lui c'est ses yeux noisettes ! Il a un regard tellement envoûtant…

Elles vont se le découper ou quoi ? Pauvre garçon…

-Sirius a quand même vachement plus de classe…

-Arrêtez, arrêtez, ils viennent vers nous !

Le silence retombe, uniquement troublé par quelques gloussements convulsifs.

-Vous nous avez pas trop attendu, j'espère ? demande Sirius avec ce petit sourire charmeur qu'il met à toutes le sauces.

Sous les regards déçus de nos si adorables voisines, les deux Maraudeurs s'installent à notre table.

-Alors Flannaghan, comment on va s'organiser pour travailler ensemble ? demande Lupin.

…

Travailler ensemble…

….

C'est à dire partager des moments complices au dessus de vieux grimoires ?

Il va être déçu…

Je lui tends sèchement le parchemin que je viens de rédiger.

-J'ai fais deux colonnes, ça c'est ton boulot. Pour bien que tu repères j'ai mis des petites fleurs histoire de pas de dépayser.

-Et…les quelques lignes sur le côté … ?

-Ca ? C'est ma colonne.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se rebeller j'enchaîne :

-Tu as un problème avec ma manière de répartir le travail, peut-être ?

-Euh…. C'est à dire…Pour moi travailler en binôme c'est plus voir le choses ensemble… Enfin, tu vois…Pas chacun de notre côté…

-Bah à priori on n'a pas la même vision des choses, Lupin.

Cette dernière réplique lui ayant rabattu le caquet, il me regarde, dépité. Black semble considérablement refroidi par la tentative avortée de son petit camarade. Il lance tout de même à Jet' un regard chargé d'espoir :

-Et toi, tu as la même vision des choses ?

Jet' ne répond rien mais un large sourire sadique apparaît sur son visage.

-Tiens, ta feuille de route, finit-elle par lui dire en tendant son parchemin. Je pense que vous pouvez disposer maintenant.

Sans plus donner d'importance à leur présence, nous nous re-concentrons sur notre travail.

-Je crois que t'as mal compris, Donleavy, lance Black, quelque peu agressif, travailler en binôme, ça veut dire à deux !

-C'est vrai, c'est valable pour toi aussi Flannaghan, renchérit Lupin.

-Tu sais que ce que tu viens de dire me fais beaucoup de peine, Mumus ? dis-je d'une voix mielleuse et en papillonnant des yeux. Moi qui pensais qu'on allait travailler dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

-Voyons Adé, ne soit pas aussi sensible, dit Jet' en me tapotant l'épaule d'un air compatissant. Regarde dans quel état tu me la met « Mumus » !

Black ne semble pas apprécier nos talent théâtraux :

-Vous avez fini votre cinéma ? !

-Je te rappelle Black, que c'est à cause de toi qu'on doit travailler ensemble. Alors si t'es pas content fallait y penser avant, répond Jetna.

Après un léger moment de crispation, Black semble se détendre. Tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il lance avec un sourire espiègle :

-Bon, je te l'accorde, pour le coup tu as raison. Et maintenant ?

-De toute façon, j'aurai du repasser derrière toi pour vérifier les âneries que tu aurais pu écrire alors autant qu'on bosse directement ensemble.

Black affiche une mine victorieuse et reprend ses manières de séducteur. Lorsque je me tourne vers Lupin, celui-ci me supplie du regard. Je capitule :

-Bon, d'accord, mais à deux conditions. Tu gardes ta colonne et t'arrêtes de me regarder avec ses yeux de chien battu.

Deux heures plus tard, nous ressortons de la bibliothèque, débarrassées de ces deux boulets. Soyons objectives, ils ont quelques qualités mais franchement pas de quoi en faire tout un pataquès.

-Adé, je trouve qu'en ce moment on fait preuve de beaucoup de mansuétude. Tu te rends compte que je suis presque arriver à supporter l'idée de passer deux heures avec les Maraudeurs !

-Certes, Jet', certes… Je suppose que c'est cela s'ouvrir au monde : connaître l'autre et prendre conscience de la supériorité infinie de notre être…

C'est le cœur et l'esprit remplis de bonnes résolutions que nous arrivons devant notre commune.

Tiens qu'est ce Potter fout ici ?

-JAMES ! ! !

Une tornade faite de bouclettes blondes nous passe sous le nez.

-J'ai tout vu ! ! Je t'ai suivi dans le parc quand t'étais avec Carvey ! !

…

Ouais, non finalement, y a des « autres » qui méritent pas d'être connu… Ne serait-ce que pour notre équilibre personnel.

Potter a l'air passablement embarrassé :

-Mais non Sarah, c'est pas ce que tu crois…

-Tu me prends pour une imbécile ? !

En cela Potter se monterait pertinent…

-Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Me tromper avec une fille de Serpentarde ! Si tu me surprenais avec…euh…je sais pas moi… Rosier par exemple ! Tu dirais quoi, hein ? !

Si elle pouvait m'en débarrasser de celui-là ça m'arrangerait bien. Peut-être même qu'elle remonterait dans mon estime… Ah, bah non, ce sera pas pour cette fois : sur un dernier braillement, elle gifle Potter et s'en va en courant, la morve au nez.

-JE TE DETESTE ! ! !

-Attends Sarah ! Je vais t'expliquer !

Mooooon Dieu…

Bon, y a plus rien à voir. Le spectacle étant terminé, nous rentrons dans la salle commune. Mais le show continue : arrivées au dortoir, nous tombons sur Carvey en train de parader.

-Qu'est ce que je vous disais les filles ? Potter est fou de moi, je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts pour l'avoir !

Elle nous lance un regard triomphant tout à fait consternant. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il a de glorieux à se faire peloter par Potter… C'est le cas de la moitié des filles de cette école…

Nous préférons nous éloigner de la triste scène.

-Tu trouves pas ça bizarre que le même jours trois des Maraudeurs se rapprochent des Serpentards ? me demande Jetna, l'ai sombre. Tout d'abord Lupin, puis Black et maintenant Potter…

-Jet', t'en fait trop ! Depuis quand il faut chercher une logique derrière les agissements des Gryffondors ?

-Ouais, mais là quand même t'avoueras que c'est gros… Je te rappelle qu'il y a quelques semaines les mêmes Maraudeurs nous classaient au rang des « génies du mal ». Et maintenant ils essaient de faire connaissance ? !

Effectivement…

-T'as raison Jet', c'est louche et ça ne me dit rien de bon. S'ils pensent qu'on va se laisser avoir par des manœuvres aussi bidons ils vont être déçus.

-Il faut absolument qu'on trouve un moyen de savoir ce qui se trame.

Nous passons une bonne partie de la nuit à mettre au point notre plan et décidons d'agir dès le lendemain.

Les deux premières heures de sortilège sont un véritable calvaire. Connor est particulièrement en forme… On pourrait croire qu'avec les cris hystériques qu'elle a poussé hier elle serait atone ce matin. Mais non, elle sort connerie sur connerie. Même le professeur Flitwick, pourtant très patient, ne semble plus pouvoir la supporter.

Et dire que l'on va devoir priver l'humanité d'une telle merveille de la nature pendant quelques heures, c'est bien triste… NIERK !

Jet' et moi excellons dans le rôle des prédateurs suivant pas à pas leur future proie, si innocente et naïve. Plus j'observe Connor et plus je suis sidérée par tant de bêtise réunie en un seul être…. Cette fille n'a aucune dignité. Alors que la nouvelle de Carvey/Potter a déjà fait le tour de Poudlard et qu'elle est très officiellement cocue, là voilà en train de bavouiller dans le cou de son très fidèle « Jamesie ». Le niveau baisse encore d'un cran ( si, si, c'est possible) avec ses copines. Attroupées autour de « Sorcière et Jolie », le magazine ramenée par l'une d'elle, elles poussent des piaillements à faire trembler les fondations de l'école… Pitoyable….

Heureusement, l'heure de l'action est proche.

Lorsque, accompagnée de Baker, elle prend la direction du parc nous leur emboîtons silencieusement le pas, baguette en main.

Cette habitude qu'elles ont de s'éclipser pour se raconter leurs petits secrets à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes ( ce qui a longtemps alimenté certaines rumeurs…) nous facilite grandement la tâche.

Le piège se referme au moment où elles prennent la direction d'un bosquet à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Personne ne vient jamais par ici : c'est le moment ! Jetna murmure rapidement un _wingardium leviosa_ sur une grosse branche qui se trouve nos pieds et la fait léviter vers les deux Gryffondors… Celle-ci retombe « malencontreusement » sur leur tête, les assommant du même coup.

Voilà un travail comme je les aime, propre et bien fait ! Notre plan fonctionne comme sur des roulettes.

En même temps, qui en douterait ? C'est nous.

Nous nous approchons, méfiantes. Les dindes ont la peau dure. Nous les tâtons prudemment du pied. Pas de réaction. Après avoir enfilé des gants, question de précaution, nous prélevons une mèche de cheveux sur chacune d'elle.

Je sors alors précautionneusement de mon sac un flacon de polynectar, pioché dans la réserve personnelle de Jetna.

-Adé, j'peux pas ! me dit soudain Jet'.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Des boucles blondes ! Je vais avoir des boucles blondes ! Je ne m'en remettrai pas !

-Et tu préfères laisser les Maraudeurs tenter de nous manipuler ? dis-je. Et puis t'es pas curieuse de voir à quoi peut ressembler le Q.G. des Gryffondors ? Allez, à la tienne !

Et sans plus attendre nous avalons nos verres cul sec.


	11. Chapitre 8 : Dans la gueule du lion

Chapitre 8 : Dans la gueule du lion

POV Jetna

Ohmondieumondieumondieumondieu…

-JET ! !

Le cri hystérique d'Adé parvient avec peine à m'arracher à la contemplation horrifiée de l'image que me renvoie mon miroir de poche. Je suis… blonde… Alors ça fait ça….

-JET ! ! Cette fille est anormale ! Je refuse de rester une seconde de plus dans la peau de Baker ! Regarde !

Je jette un regard apathique dans la direction qu'Adé pointe du doigt. Oui, bon, c'est le ventre de Baker, rien d'extraordinaire.

-Elle est déformée je te dis ! Elle a des bouts de peau qui devraient pas être là !

Je soupire et range mon miroir dans ma poche.

-Ce sont des bourrelets, Adé, de simples bourrelets. Un truc que la majorité des filles se trimballent.

Le visage de Baker, qui d'ordinaire arbore le même air de crétine réjouissance du matin jusqu'au soir, se tord dans une grimace haineuse.

-Ces saletés de Maraudeurs, ils me le paieront, siffle-t-elle. Je leur ferai cracher tous leurs minables petits secrets et ensuite, crois moi, ils ne chercheront plus jamais à nous doubler !

Alors qu'Adé continue à fulminer, mon cerveau échafaude une multitude de moyens de torture longs et raffinés pour leur faire payer cet affront. Moi, Jetna, la classe incarnée, la brune pulpeuse et mystérieuse, transformée en blondasse sans une once de personnalité, obligée de me plier aux volontés d'un gryffondor pervers pour pouvoir obtenir des informations...OH OUI, ils le paieront!!

Adé ne me laisse pas le temps de lui déclarer solennellement mon désir de vengeance ; la voilà déjà en train de foncer en direction du château. Je ne donne pas cher des Maraudeurs s'ils viennent à la croiser en cet instant… Les quelques élèves présents s'étonnent de voir Baker en plein élan d'initiative... je la rattrape et lui murmure en lançant un regard mauvais à nos spectateurs :

-Amy …

-…

-Amy …

-Oui, bon, ça va j'ai compris ! finit-elle par lâcher d'un ton boudeur tout en me laissant passer devant.

Mais la séance de contrition ne dure pas bien longtemps car un sourire sadique apparaît deux secondes plus tard sur les lèvres de la fausse Gryffondor ( je ne souhaite à personne d'avoir à supporter un spectacle d'une si rare violence ! )

-Après toi « Sarah », que j'admire ta svelte démarche de jeune fille en fleur… N'oublie pas que tu aimes plus que tout mettre en valeur ta jolie petite queue de cheval blonde ET bouclée par un balancement étudié du chef… Il serait dommage que tu failles à ton image vu ton statut d'égérie du groupe…

Serrant les dents j'entame mon chemin de douleur, Adénora s'ingéniant à me rappeler les mille et un détails qui font la délicieuse personnalité de Connor : le regard, tout est dans le regard, non, là ça va pas du tout tu parais intelligente ! Ah, c'est mieux ! Un peu plus écarquillé dans le genre bovin… Oui, c'est parfait ! N'oublie pas le sourire crétin distribué à la ronde. Le credo de Connor : tout le monde est digne de devoir supporter son visage radieux de bêtise sauf les Serpentards, etc, etc.

J'ai l'immense regret de dire que malgré tous nos efforts et nos talents dramatiques, ni Adé ni moi ne parvenons à saisir parfaitement l'essence de nos personnages… Le monde est ainsi fait et il faut apprendre à se résigner.. Des abîmes insondables nous séparent des dindes…Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de méditer ses graves réflexions métaphysiques, il y a une vengeance à accomplir.

A peine entrées dans le hall, nous tombons sur le groupe des ML de Serpentard au grand complet : Dorofeia, Carvey et les deux Rosier. Comme à son habitude, Carvey trottine lamentablement derrière les autres, essayant tant bien que mal de faire valoir son intelligence hors du commun…Pitoyable…

Pas le temps pour ce genre de choses, re concentrons nous sur l'objectif : VENGEANCE !!!

- Tiens, Connor… alors, ça fait quoi d'être la nana la plus cocue de l'école ? lance Carvey, toute contente de pouvoir casser de la Gryffondor devant ses idoles…

Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire…

Je me retourne lentement, un sourire moqueur et méprisant aux lèvres :

- Tiens, Carvey…la célèbre Carvey…la seule Serpentarde à s'être laissée tripoter par le Gryffondor le plus pervers de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

Vu le regard de pure haine qu'elle me lance, une pensée généreuse me vient à l'esprit l'espace d'un instant : je devrais peut-être conseiller à Connor de se planquer pour les trois mois à venir…oh, et puis non, ça sera beaucoup plus drôle de les regarder s'entretuer…Mon sourire s'élargit. Alors que nous nous retournons pour poursuivre notre chemin, Adé lance un superbe clin d'œil à Rosier number one. Sur son visage se lit l'horreur d'avoir subjugué de son charme légendaire la « séduisante » Amy Backer. Voilà qui devrait calmer sa libido pendant quelques temps.

Nous continuons notre route, le cœur un peu plus léger. Flitwick apparaît au détour d'un couloir : c'est l'occasion de mettre à l'épreuve la crédibilité de nos personnages...Je me rue sur lui :

- Professeur Flitwick !!!

Il se retourne, l'air passablement ennuyé.

Alors, récapitulons : je suis Connor. Dans ce contexte, comment réagirait une dinde persuadée que tout le monde l'adore ? Réponse : un gloussement bête, un sourire radieusement niais, un mouvement de cheveux et un petit battement de cils signifiant sa joie à l'idée d'être le rayon de soleil de cette école. Mise en application.

- Miss Connor, que puis-je pour vous ?

L'illusion a l'air de fonctionner...Et si j'en profitais?

- Et bien voilà, professeur. Je disais justement à Amy à l'instant (elles aiment bien les phrases longues, ça leur donne l'impression d'être intelligente...) que ce serait profitable à tout le monde si je pouvais aider les élèves en difficulté en leur donnant des cours de soutien...pas vrai, Amy?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Adé qui joue parfaitement son rôle, c'est à dire plantée derrière moi, souriant bêtement et acquiesçant au moindre de mes mots.

Il me regarde, l'air totalement paniqué à l'idée de devoir imposer à des élèves la présence de Connor.

- Euh...oui...vous savez, je ne suis pas sûr...

- Oh mais prenez votre temps, professeur. Je ne vous demande pas une réponse immédiate! Sur ce, nous vous laissons! Passez une bonne journée, professeur, et vivement le prochain cours!

Une dernière pirouette, et je pars d'un pas sautillant, Adé me suivant consciencieusement.

Arrivées devant la salle commune des Gryffondors, un problème se pose à nous : comment entrer ? Après avoir essuyé plusieurs échecs, nous finissons par obtenir le mot de passe via un première année...

Nous voilà dans l'arène !

…

On m'a souvent dit que j'avais une imagination débordante mais là, franchement, je suis totalement dépassée. Quel esprit malade a pu concevoir l'idée d'une telle abomination ? Ca mériterait au moins un jugement pour crime contre l'humanité ÇA :

aux fenêtres des petits rideaux en crochet main

sur les fauteuils des plaids roses moelleux

une douce lumière tamisée appelant aux confidences

ça et là des éclats de rire et des murmures complices

des sachets de friandises mis à la disposition de chacun

des visages réjouis révélant des sourires éclatants

des petits papillons multicolores voletant à travers la salle

des bouquets de fleurs embaumant l'air à chaque coin

Bref, une ambiance générale assez glauque en accord avec le comportement des autochtones : un monde d'hypocrisie dans un enrobage mielleux.

J'avoue un moment de panique devant la vision de tant de visages ennemis. Comment repérer nos cibles ?

-SIRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! couine une voix femelle. J'ai appris un truc trop trop horrible ! Il paraît que tu as été obligé de travailler avec ces sales serpentardes !

-Pfffff, tu sais on en fait toute une histoire de ces deux nanas là mais finalement, elles sont assez faciles à manipuler… pas vrai, Lunard ?

Petit gloussement de la femelle :

-Je suis certaine qu'elles étaient en fait super contentes que des gars comme vous s'interessent à elles !

-Sûrement Peggy, sûrement…

…

Cibles repérées.

Menace d'implosion imminente.

Je me tourne vers Adé : elle est écarlate et fume littéralement.

Oublions cet affront dans l'action : je fonce sur Potter, bouclettes au vent.

-JAMESIIIIE ! Oh comme tu m'as manqué mon amûûûr ! [ euhhh… ça fait peut-être un peu forcé là ? Quoique vu la non réaction des autres Maraudeurs, ça doit pas être si excessif que ça pour du Connor ]

Je pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et affiche une moue qui se veut innocente.

-Dis Jamesie… je peux te parler ?

-Bah vas-y, je t'écoute.

-Mais, euh….c'est-à-dire que je préfèrerais qu'on parle seul à seul, tu comprends ?

Il a pas l'air vraiment motivé le Potter…. Niark !

A force de cajoleries, je finis par l'éloigner du groupe.

-Je me disais comme ça que c'était quand même pas normal que tu sois sorti avec cette fille de Serpentard, Cravey ou quelque chose comme ça, alors que tu m'aimes moi. Essaie de me comprendre, c'est vraiment dur pour moi [ qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… ]

-Mais je te l'ai déjà expliqué, répond-il en soupirant.[ Oups… ] Tu sais bien, c'est pas moi mais Dumbledore [ Dumby ? ! Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là dedans ? ], il voulait qu'on les surveille [ Hein ? ? !] et franchement c'est pas une partie de plaisir ! C'est Lunard qui a voulu accepter, moi, j'étais contre…

-Et Carvey alors ?

-Mais t'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? [ Allelujah ! Enfin un éclair de lucidité de la part de Potter ] C'est pour pouvoir me rapprocher de Flannaghan et Donleavy. Faut quand même vérifier si elles ne sont pas du côté de Tu-sais-qui [ ARRRRRGH ! ! ! ! Il nous prend pour des ML là ? Des ML ! ! ! ! ! ! ] Et puis moi je mets mes atouts au service de la mission….

-Tu vas voir ce que je vais en faire de tes atouts espèce de gros naze ! ! ! ! ! !

Abasourdi, Potter fixe ma baguette.

- Ocus Mamellus !

…

Potter laisse enfin éclater sa colère :

-Nan mais t'es malade ou quoi ? ! [ Mais… Mais…] Qu'est ce qui te prends ? [ Pourquoi ça marche pas ? ] Comme si tu savais lancer des sorts ! T'imagines si tu m'avais blessé ! [ Mais pourtant on l'avait vachement travaillé… J'étais persuadée qu'il était au point ] … assez supporté tes conneries ! ! … Mais tu m'écoutes au moins quand je te parle ?

J'émerge de ces réflexions angoissantes pour lui lancer un regard haineux. Il a vraiment l'air en colère… Je dirais même qu'il est en train de gonfler tel la grenouille de ce vieux moldu…

Soudain le visage de Potter affiche une panique totale, ma foi assez réjouissante. Il se tâte fébrilement le torse.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fait salope ! ! ! hurle-t-il tandis qu'une paire de seins émerge progressivement de sous sa chemise.

Je manque me faire éborgner par un bouton qui ne résiste pas à la pression.

…

Mais c'est que ça continue de gonfler !

…

Potter tente désespérément de contenir le développement de son sein gauche qui prend des proportions dantesques. Il pousse des cris de goret qu'on égorge.

-Je vais étouffer ! J'vois plus rien ! Au secours ! braille-t-il tout en tendant le cou pour happer un peu d'air frais.

PAAAAAAAAAF !

1 minute 36 exactement avant que les seins ne s'autodétruisent.

C'est pas mal. En tout cas assez pour dégoûter Potter de tout pelotage pendant quelque temps. Après lui avoir jeter un dernier regard méprisant je tourne les talons, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

POV Adénora ( même scène )

Jet' se précipite sur Potter, bouclettes au vent.

-JAMESIIIIE ! ! Oh comme tu m'a manqué mon amûûûr !

Vraiment effrayant… je dois avouer que j'y croirais presque.

En ma qualité de pauvre fille sans personnalité je la suis donc docilement et m'assoie avec le groupe. Personne ne semble remarquer ma présence. Je conçois un vague sentiment de pitié pour Baker, dotée à la naissance du don d'invisibilité naturelle.

…

Mon dieu qu'on s'ennuie quand personne ne nous regarde…

Tandis que Jet' s'éloigne avec Potter j'observe les Maraudeurs d'un œil morne : Black est assiégé par Peggy la couinarde qui lui lance des œillades énamourées.

…

Cette pauvre fille est dotée d'une dentition assez impressionnante mais je dois reconnaître à Black une certaine classe dans sa manière d'ignorer superbement ses vaines tentatives.

Les deux autres quant à eux jouent aux échecs.

…

Vraiment passionnant.

Je soupire, attirant ainsi l'attention de Lupin.

-Tiens, Baker ! Je ne t'avais pas vu, ça va ? demande-t-il avec son sourire de jeune premier.

Sale gentil !

Puisque Jet' semble maîtriser la situation autant en profiter pour s'amuser un peu : dans un gracieux mouvement d'hippopotame je me transporte jusqu'à lui.

-Oh oui Rémus, mon doux prince !

Il me regarde, méfiant.

-Dis Mumus, je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

-Heu…oui…tu fais comme tu veux.

Je rentre dans la contemplation niaise de son visage.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Baker ? Je peux t'aider ?

-Ils sont longs et soyeux….

Il me lance un regard un regard effaré.

-… avec des paillettes d'or ! continue-je.

-Hein ? ! répond-il horrifié

-TES CILS ! ! ! ! !

Mon hurlement le fait bondir de sa chaise. Il entame une retraite stratégique mais je me lance à sa poursuite entamant un chant d'amour :

-J'avais dessiné sur le sableuh, son doux visageuh, qui me souriait ! Et j'ai CRIÉ, CRIÉ-EH MUMUS POUR QU'IL REVIENNE ! ! !

La fuite de Lupin est accompagnée du cri déchirant de Potter :

-Je vais étouffer ! Je vois plus rien ! Au secours !

Ma proie, sidérée par le spectacle du gonflement mammaire de son camarade stoppe sa course. J'en profite pour m'agripper à sa jambe :

-ET J'AI PLEURÉ, PLEURÉ-EH, OH J'AVAIS TROP DE PEINE ! ! !

PAAAAAAAAAF !

Le martyr de Potter prend fin dans un bruit assourdissant.


	12. Bonus3 : Mémoires d'une jeune gryffondor

Bonus 3 : Mémoires d'une jeune Gryffondor

Journal intime de Sarah Connor

Il est 21h03, le mardi 19 septembre.

Cher Journal, j'utilise cette encre rose car aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Je viens enfin de comprendre le sens du mot « Amour ». Mais pour cela, il m'a fallu passer moult épreuves.

Laisse moi te raconter Journal : la journée s'est bien passée dans son ensemble. Les cours, comme d'habitude, étaient très intéressants. Le professeur Flitwick m'a même félicitée pour la pertinence de mes questions !

Tout a dégénéré lorsque nous avons été faire un tour, moi et Amy, dans le parc, après les cours. Comprend moi Journal, j'avais besoin de parler : je sentais que cet amour qui avait été si fort entre moi et Jamesie était en train de faner. Cette histoire avec Carvey dont je t'ai parlé hier m'a beaucoup blessée : comment continuer à croire à la sincérité et la pureté de ses sentiments ? Non, Journal, je ne le pouvais plus.

Mais continuons mon récit … Nous nous baladions donc quand nous avons été sauvagement attaquées. Malheureusement, nous ne connaissons pas l'identité de nos agresseurs, mais je soupçonne Tu-sais-qui d'avoir voulu mettre à l'épreuve notre fidélité envers Dumbledore, notre bien-aimé directeur. Comment mettre des mots sur ma peur ? Nous sommes restées inertes un long moment jusqu'à ce que deux élèves de 6ème année nous découvrent dans un bosquet : je ne te raconte pas ce qu'ils étaient venus y faire, ils avaient déjà commencé leur petites affaires ! Quelle gêne pour nous ! Mais ne n'était que le début d'une longue série d'évènements douloureux, cher Journal.

Nous nous sommes précipitées à la salle commune. Tu te doutes que j'étais en larmes. J'avais atrocement besoin de réconfort, mais encore une fois, James m'a déçue. Je me suis jetée dans ses bras et il m'a violemment repoussée. Oui Journal, tu as bien lu ! Et il m'a même dit « Tu me prends pour un con ? » (Excuse moi pour la vulgarité de mes propos Journal, mais je te retranscrit texto ce qu'il m'a dit ) J'ai essayé de le ramener à la raison en lui rappelant tout ce qui nous liait, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir et il m'a laissé tomber. Tu te rends compte : j'ai été largué devant toute la salle commune ! La honte ! Je suis montée à mon dortoir, aveuglée par le chagrin et la douleur. Je ne supportais aucune présence, pas même celle d'Amy qui m'avait bien sûr suivie. Allongée sur mon lit, une chanson d'un moldu que j'ai entendu cet été et qui m'avait touché au plus profond de mon cœur m'est revenue en tête et m'a paru appropriée à la situation que je vivais. En voici les magnifiques paroles :

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
_

Le temps a passé, terrible.

Et puis j'ai pris la décision d'être forte, et j'ai réalisé que nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Cette histoire m'a fait grandir. J'ai séché mes larmes, je me suis recoiffée, et je suis descendue pour le dîner en essayant de faire bonne figure. Les Maraudeurs étaient tous là. Et là, la Vérité m'est apparue comme une évidence : c'est le destin qui a voulu que moi Jamesie nous séparions aujourd'hui, et ce afin que mon cœur soit libre pour le véritable amour : Sirius Black.

Tu vas me dire Journal, que je ne suis qu'une gourgandine pour passer ainsi d'un amour à l'autre et que j'essaie de me faire tous les Maraudeurs. Que nenni Journal ! Il est vrai que Mumus a beaucoup compté pour moi, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Mais nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de ne rester que de simples amis. Je pense que cette décision l'a beaucoup affecté : en effet cher Journal, j'ai remarqué combien son visage est marqué par de profondes cernes. Cela doit beaucoup le travailler la nuit. Ensuite, il y a bien sûr eut ma grande histoire avec James, il restera à jamais dans mon cœur. Avec le recul, je pense que notre rupture est due à une dichotomie entre le bien et le mal. En effet, il manquait entre nous un élément stabilisateur. Il y a bien sûr Peter… Mais comment te dire Journal… Quand je suis près de lui je ne ressens rien. C'est donc bien la preuve que je ne cherche pas à ma faire tous les Maraudeurs !

Car Sirius est particulier. Tu veux savoir comment la révélation m'est venue ? Nous étions à table. Il s'est penché sur son assiette et une mèche de ses cheveux d'ébène est tombée devant ses magnifiques yeux. Il l'a alors ramenée en arrière d'un geste négligé. J'étais totalement subjuguée. je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ce geste est une habitude chez lui.. C'est d'une telle sensualité que j'en suis toute troublée !

Oui, je l'avoue Journal ! Je ressens d'étranges émotions. Je l'ai observé discrètement pendant tout le repas, ne pouvant détacher mon regard de tant de beautés réunie en une seule personne. Il me vient de fols espoirs : je m'imagine dans la chaleur de ses bras, sentant la douce odeur de sa peau contre la mienne. Nos lèvres se rapprochent jusqu'à s'unir pour ne former qu'un. Oui Journal, je l'avoue ! Je suis folle de lui : son corps ferme et musclé, son allure négligée mais néanmoins classe, son sourire coquin et sa bouche… sa bouche Journal ! Comment te la décrire ? Elle est tellement… tellement elle ! Et la petite fossette qu'il a quand il rit… Enfin, ses yeux, son regard mystérieux qui semble cacher comme une douleur secrète. Je veux être celle qui le protègera et le délivrera de ses démons intérieurs. Je l'aime, Journal, je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Tout mon corps le réclame ! !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je te laisse Journal et je vais me coucher le cœur gonflé de bonheur… le destin frappe à ma porte, il faut que j'aille lui ouvrir. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Journal, je lui ouvrirai en grand !

Bisous ! Bonne nuit ! A demain !

PS : Sarah Black, ça sonne bien, non ?


	13. Bonus 4 : Chère maman

Bonus 4 : Chère Maman

POV James

*gratte, gratte, gratte*

Alors…

Comment tourner ça pour éviter qu'elle ne me fasse une crise d'hystérie ? Bon, je préfère qu'elle apprenne ça de ma part plutôt que par Sorcière Hebdo.

…

Si je rajoute « léger » ça devrait mieux passer…

…

Ouais, c'est bien comme ça ! !

Ah, mince les cours ! Faut que j'en parle sinon elle va me encore dire que je n'en fiche pas une ! Je le rajoute au début ça fera bonne impression…

-Lunaaaaaard ! Ca s'écrit comment « virilité » ?

-Ben, comme ça se prononce… Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ?

-Attend, je vais te lire. Dis moi ce que tu en penses.

Télégramme

Destinataire : Mrs Potter

Chère maman STOP cours ok STOP eu léger problème poitrine STOP rentré dans l'ordre STOP virilité retrouvée STOP youpi STOP bisous STOP signé : bichon d'amour STOP

-Alors, verdict ?

- …


	14. Chapitre 9 : Crimes

Chapitre 9 : Crimes …

POV Adé

-Tu rigoles, là ?

Jet' me lance un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

-Non mais c'est dingue quand même ! Ca fait 6 ans qu'on entretient cette distance entre nous et les autres et voilà qu'on nous prend pour de vulgaires moutons à surveiller !

-Et apprendre ça de la bouche de Potter, crois moi que ça m'a fait un sacré choc, en rajoute Jet'.

Le peu d'espoir que j'avais en l'intelligence du genre humain vient de s'éteindre définitivement…

-C'est franchement décevant de la part de Dumbledore, continue-t-elle, confier une mission nous concernant à des crétins pareils pas étonnant que ça ait foiré !

-De toute façon, entre nous, Dumbledore à part manger des fizwizbizs à longueur de journée…

…

TILT

- Attend Adé… il nous avait pas confié un truc à nous aussi ?

- J'ai comme un vague souvenir…

- Bon, écoute, on n'a qu'à aller le voir pour mettre tout ça au clair, parce que là j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre son nouveau délire de confier des missions débiles à tout le monde ! Non mais c'est vrai ! A combien d'élèves il en a donné ? Si ça se trouve tout Poudlard a une mission ! C'est de pire en pire !

- Remarque, ça expliquerait peut-être pourquoi Connor est si niaise… Elle a la lourde charge de rassurer tous les autres élèves que leur supériorité intellectuelle, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

Nous atteignons enfin l'antre du vieux chnoque.

Mince… c'est quoi déjà le mot de passe ?

- Connaissant Dumbledore y a de frandes chances pour que ce soit le ô combien original « Fizwizbiz »…

Rien.

-Bon,à tout hasard, Chocogrenouilles…Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue… Plumes en sucre…

Toujours rien.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, ne me dit pas qu'il s'est mis au régime !

-Attends, me dit Jet', soyons logiques. Dumby, qu'est ce qu'il aime le plus au monde ?

Je lui lance un regard ironique.

-Oui, à part les sucreries…

-Hummm, j'sais pas… les chaussettes, les Fizwizbizs mais ça marche pas c'est des sucreries, les Moldus ?

-Mais attends, qu'est-ce qu'ils mangeaient les Moldus cet été ?

-Des Twisques ! Des Tics Tacs ! Des Kamidos !

-Les p'tites billes qui fondent dans la main !

Encore et toujours rien.

-Ah oui, y avait aussi ce truc trop bon avec de la glace, du caramel fondant du chocolat croquant !

-MARS GLACÉ ! ! ! !

…

J'ai jamais douté de la puissance de mon sens de déduction mais là j'aurais pas parié un gallion qu'on tomberait juste. Je m'étonne moi même chaque jour un peu plus !

Je lance un regard suspicieux aux tableaux qui ornent l'escalier menant au bureau de Dumbledore : quel esprit malade a pu avoir l'idée de peindre des animaux en fruits ? ! lapin, souris, escargot, coccinelle, tout y passe !

-AH AH ! Je vois que vous admirez en connaisseuses ma collection de peintures privée ! mais trêve de bavardage. Je suppose que seule une raison impérieuse a pu vous pousser jusqu'à moi, s'exclame notre vénéré directeur avec un clin d'œil pseudo complice. Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire !

-Ben justement on a quelques petites questions à vous poser, lâche Jet'.

-Mais je vous en prie mes enfants, entrez.

Je tombe nez à nez avec un immense tableau représentant… un plat de moules-frites. On découvre chaque jour de nouvelles facettes de Dumbledore…

-Oui, ce tableau me rappelle mon enfance, se justifie-t-il devant notre regard interloqué. Je ne vous l'avez pas dit ? Je suis Belge ! Bon, je sais ce que vous vous dites, Dumbledore ça ne fait pas très belge. Mais en fait c'est un nom d'emprunt, mon vrai nom c'est Von Dumdunden. Allez savoir pourquoi personne ici n'arrive à le prononcer !

[…]

Une heure plus tard, et après moult détails sur la vie de « Von Dumbunden », les choses s'éclaircissent. il semblerait que jadis nous ayons été chargées de la mission, ô combien cruciale, de surveiller les orientations électorales de nos chers camarades de Serpentard… M'étonne qu'on ait oublié un truc aussi chiant ! Quant aux Maraudeurs, ils étaient chargés de nous surveiller ! C'est d'une logique… Cet acharnement à vouloir faire ami-ami avec nous, tout s'explique…

-… Vous comprenez, mesdemoiselles, continue Dumbledore imperturbable, mon objectif de cette année est de rassembler en un même corps les différents éléments de cette école, avec tout le panel de caractères que cela implique. Cette école qui est un formidable organisme vivant de jeunesse et de fourmillement intellectuel ! ! !

Et là, la révélation : nous sommes dirigés par un profond crétin.. fourmillement intellectuel… Fallait la trouver celle-là . Je lance un regard désespéré à jet' qui me le rend bien.

-… Et c'est justement pour cette raison que j'ai décidé d'organiser, tenez vous bien mesdemoiselles ! UN SPECTACLE ! Non nous ne rêvez pas ! Spectacle qui sera organisé par TOUS les premières années de TOUTES les maisons ! Comme ça ils seront copains dès le début ! Et ça marche ! Ils se sont d »jà mis d'accord pour faire des mimes, des chorégraphies, et même des cracheurs de feu ! ! !

Nous avons atteint le point de non retour, le mur de la connerie vient d'être allégrement franchi.

-Je lis dans votre regard une pointe de jalousie. Ne soyez pas inquiètes mesdemoiselles ! J'ai également prévu quelque chose pour vous… Vous allez pouvoir mettre vos talents de danseuses en avant ! Mais je n'en dit pas plus, je ne voudrais pas vous gâcher la surprise ! ! !

Nous entamons une retraite stratégique.

-Bien, merci Professeur, tout devient très clair… On va vous laisser, on a du travail. Désolées du dérangement.

Ces quelques formules de politesse énoncées, nous fuyons.

C'est en état de choc que nous rejoignons la salle commune. Mais au lieu du havre de paix tant espéré nous tombons sur un étrange attroupement. Tandis que nous nous approchons, des hurlements emplissent les cahots :

-Jamais, jamais, JAMAIS j'mettrai de la farine sur mon visage ! C'est mauvais pour le teint !

-T'façon t'as vu ta tronche ? ! C'est pas de la farine que tu devrais mettre, c'est un masque pour cacher les dégâts !

-Salaud de Serdaigle !

-Non mais c'est pas vrai qu'elle se met à chialer ? T'avais qu'à pas t'inscrire dans la section mimes si ça te plait pas !

-T'as raison, j'aurais du me mettre avec les cracheurs de feu, comme ça j'aurais pu te cramer le cul et t'aurais moins fait la fière !

…

Le résultat de l'idée lumineuse de Dumbledore….

Non mais je craque là ! Ces hurlements c'est plus possible, C'EST INSUPPORTABLE !

Je fonce à travers la foule, envoyant tout valser sur mon passage tandis que jet' hurle derrière moi :

-BARREZ VOUS CONS DE MIMES !

C'est avec un long, très long, soupir de soulagement que nous nous installons finalement dans nos fauteuils favoris. Mais le repos est de courte durée…


	15. Chapitre 10 : et châtiments

Chapitre 10 : … et Châtiments.

POV Jetna

C'est avec un long, très long, soupir de soulagement que nous nous installons finalement dans nos fauteuils favoris. Mais le repos est de courte durée…

-Adénora, te voilà enfin ! Mes journées sans toi sont aussi tristes que mes nuits ! Tu es la lumière de ma vie !

L'Adé en question est plutôt en mode ange de la mort mais Rosier a toujours eu certaines difficultés à appréhender la psychologie féminine. Pour toute réponse la « fraîche et délicate jeune fille » lui balance un coussin accompagné d'un grognement. Mais ce jet fort bien placé ne décourage l'ardent soupirant qui repart à l'assaut.

Ca illumine tout de suite ma vie ce genre de petits épisodes. Niark !

…

Oh non…

Non, non…

NON !

Passage en mode caméléon, vite !

J'aurais du me douter qu'un Rosier peut en cacher un autre… Surgissant de nul part « Bruce » apparaît dans toute sa splendeur : chemise ouverte, chaîne en or qui brille et sourire colgate pour rehausser le tout. Horreur et putréfaction ! Peut-être qu'en m'aplatissant contre la fauteuil il ne me repérera pas ? trop tard ! Ne doutant de rien il prend la suite de Rosier number one.

-Hey, hey, baby !

Baby va te tuer dans les dis secondes qui suivent si tu ne disparais pas de ma vie !

…

J'peux pas dire ça, j'ai une réputation de classe et de sang-froid à tenir…

-BARRE TOI DE LAAA ! ! !

Oups, dérapage… ça arrive même aux meilleurs.

-Ma puce, tu as l'air tellement stressée ! Laisse moi te détendre avec un bon massage californien, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Il m'achève avec un clin d'œil. La goutte d'eau ! J'embarque Adé qui résiste comme elle peut à la parade nuptiale de Number one.

En sortant de la salle nous constatons avec consternation que les mimes en sont venus aux mains… Un vrai champ de bataille, il y a de la farine partout… Et c'est ça la relève…

Adé est au désespoir :

-Mais je ne comprend pas ! Avec le clin d'œil de Baker ça aurait du calmer ses élans libidineux pour un temps !

-Il faut croire que ça l'a plutôt incité à redoubler d'effort dans ses tentatives de séduction…

-Mais quelle journée de merde…

PAAAF ! ! !

Dans un envol de papiers et de notes de cours le visage furieux de Rogue apparaît.

-Non mais ça vous arrive de regarder où vous allez ? !

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

Devant cette explosion de colère inhabituelle de la part d'Adénora Rogue reprend rapidement ses esprits et affiche un air sournois :

-Alors Flannaghan, qu'est ce qui te met dans un état pareil ? T'arrives pas à séduire Rémus, c'est ça ? Ah, c'est dur à supporter la frustration…

-C'est quelque chose que tu connais bien, toi, la frustration… Hein mon p'tit Rogue ? je lui rétorque.

Adé, soudainement calmée, entre dans la danse :

-C'est bizarre que tu parles des Maraudeurs dès qu'il s'agit de frustration…

-C'est vrai ça… Tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose, petit coquin ? ! T'es jaloux ?

…

S'il n'avait pas déjà un teint de mort vivant, je dirais qu'il a blêmi. Sans même dénier répliquer, il déguerpit.

Je regarde Adé, sidérée.

-Non mais tu y crois… dit-elle l'air extatique.

-Rogue… amoureux…d'un Maraudeur… Non !

-C'est le scoop du siècle ! Finalement, elle n'est pas si mal cette journée ! Moi je dis que c'est Lupin !

-Ouais, ça paraît évident, il l'appelle « Rémus »… Et puis c'est le genre sainte nitouche au masculin qui doit plaire.

-Et son petit côté mystérieux et plein de sensibilité, ça doit faire chavirer son petit cœur d'incompris, répond Adé dans un ricanement.

-En même temps, si on y réfléchit, dans les Maraudeurs, entre Potter et son air crétin et Pettigrow et sa non-personnalité, il ne restait que Black et Lupin. Et ok, Black a des atouts physiques indéniables mais dans le genre pseudo rebelle prétentieux il se pose là.

-Finalement il aurait été bien à sa place à Serpentard.

C'est sur ces réjouissantes réflexions que nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle pour savourer notre repas.

POV Sirius

Mon statut de meilleur pote me commande de rassurer James sur sa virilité. Non, son avenir de séducteur n'a pas été compromis par l'épisode « Blanche-Neige » ( Pour préserver la bonne entente caractéristique des Maraudeurs nous avons décidé d'un commun accord d'utiliser un nom de code pour parler de ce qui est somme toute un simple gonflement mammaire… Pourquoi « Blanche-Neige »? Ne me le demandez pas… ). Alors voilà, entre deux bouchées de pudding, je lui tapote gentiment l'épaule… je suis un brave gars vous comprenez…c'est ça l'amitié. A charge de revanche.

-J'ai toujours sur que cette fille avait un problème ! J'aurais du me méfier !

-Enfin Cornedrue, essaie un peu de comprendre Connor. T'as pas été très cool avec elle, le sermonne Rémus.

-Ouais mais n'empêche que moi je ne lui ai pas lancé un sort pour lui faire gonfler la poitrine, s'insurge James.

-Quoique ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, dis-je avec un sourire en coin..

Rire gras général.

-Des mamelles, des mamelles ! en rajoute Peter en tapant des mains.

-Maieuuuuuh ! Vous aviez dit qu'on en parlait plus ! Vous êtes vraiment dégeulasses les gars !

-En même temps c'est toi qui a décidé de sortir avec elle, assume… lui fais-je remarquer.

-Ouais mais c'est pas de ma faute, j'ai pas eu le choix ! Elle me collait sans arrêt à me regarder avec ses grands yeux de merlan frit ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? ! Tiens, on parie combien qu'elle continue ?

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournent vers l'intéressée.

…

C'est vrai qu'elle a un regard de merlan frit.

…

Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle n'a pas cligné des yeux ? Ca fout franchement les jetons cette capacité à fixer les gens sans aucune expression !

Un frisson me parcourt le dos.

Je me tourne vers les autres… ils sont hilares ?

-Beh qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai loupé un truc ?

Je jette un regard du côté des Serpentards, notre source quotidienne de ricanements. Rien d'inhabituel : Servilus est toujours aussi crade, Rosier se pavane, Carvey fait la potiche à côté de Dorofeia. Clou du spectacle : Flannaghan et Donleavy semblent signifier par leur seul regard que le monde se réduit à une merde de chien. La routine quoi.

-NIAHAHAHAH ! braille James. Fais gaffe à TES mamelles Patmol !

-Hein ?

Je me tourne vers la source habituelle d'explication : Rémus. Entre deux crises de rire il parvient à articuler :

-Je crois que tu as l'insigne honneur d'être la nouvelle proie de Connor…

….

NOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ! ! !

Dans un élan de joie, James bondit sur le banc les bras tendus vers le ciel :

-Et je crie ton nom, liberté !

-Monsieur Potter ! cessez immédiatement de vous donner en spectacle ! s'écrie McGonnagal, nous attitant tous les regards.

Dépité, James baisse les bras. Et là, c'est le drame : un hibou, surgi de nul part, entre en collision avec sa tête.

Silence total dans la salle avec une véritable explosion de rire.

Pendant que Peter aide la victime à se rasseoir ( Prenez vous un hibou dans la tronche et on verra si vous ferez les malins ! Heureusement que James a le crane dur ! ), je me saisis du message accroché à la patte de la bestiole qui ne cesse de piailler. Je lis tout haut :

-« Mes chers Maraudeurs, je vous convie à un after dans mon bureau. 21h pétantes. A tout à l'heure !

Signé : Votre bien-aimé directeur. »

Des regards interrogateurs se tournent vers Dumbledore qui nous répond, le sourire, aux lèvres par un petit signe de la main.

[..]

Après un rapide passage à l'infirmerie , collision ornithologique oblige, nous nous retrouvons devant le bureau du directeur.

POV Dumbledore

20h55… Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

Dernier briefing avant le début des hostilités :

Objectif numéro 1 : mettre un peu d'animation dans cette école, et accessoirement objectif numéro 2 tenter un rapprochement Gryffondors/Serpentards.

Moyen numéro 1 : continuer à jouer mon rôle de vieux sénile et les laisser penser qu'ils me manipulent.

Moyen numéro 2 : si échec du moyen numéro 1 faire usage de l'arme ultime, tequila et mars glacés à volonté !

On frappe à la porte.

Déjàààà ?

Inspection de dernières minutes ! La barbe, coiffée mais pas trop, les cheveux, pareils ! Affichage du sourire niais et bonnet légèrement de travers ! Nickel, y a pas à dire, je suis un vrai pro.

-Entrez les enfants ! ( Post-it mental : essayer de caser « les enfants » dès que c'est possible, ils détestent ça )

Potter en tête, le front orné d'un énorme bandage, les Maraudeurs au complet viennent prendre place. Ils forment un tableau charmant : Lupin, les sourcils froncés, semble chercher la raison de leur présence, Potter l'air particulièrement penaud se tortille sur sa chaise tandis que Black lance un regard mauvais du côté du tableau de son ancêtre qui le lui rend bien. Seul Pettigrow affiche une mine plutôt décontractée.

-Si c'est pour les bombabouses en salle de sortilège, c'est pas nous m'sieur ! lâche Potter n'y tenant plus. Ok, on a donné l'idée aux 1ères années et on leur a donné le matériel mais juridiquement c'est pas nous !

Comme l'a dit Confucius ( un bon pote à moi d'ailleurs !) : laisse le silence parler pour toi, il délie les langues les moins loquaces. Potter est décidément la brebis la plus faible, il faudra que je mette en garde ce garçon où il finira mal…

Pour le moment il se fait littéralement fusiller du regard par les trois autres.

-Ah, bon, c'est pas ça… Alors vous voulez sûrement nous parler des problèmes capillaires de Rogue ? La couleur rose, je plaide coupable mais l'aspect graisseux non coupaaaaable… Mais euh, ça fait mal ! crie-t-il en réaction au coup de coude de Lupin qui finit par se lever en lui faisant signe de se taire.

-Je suppose que vous voulez un compte-rendu sur l'avancée de notre mission Serpentards, dit-il.

-J'allais vous le proposer … avant de traiter les quelques menus problèmes évoqués par notre ami ici présent bien sûr ! Petit sourire mystérieux qui achève Potter. Allez-y, je vous écoute.

-Alors… par où commencer ? Nous avons tenter différents rapprochements et avons réussi à travailler ensemble…

-Tu parles ! grommelle Black.

-Comme dans toute amitié naissante il y a des difficultés… mais je crois que nous avons réussi à instaurer une certaine confiance et découvert des personnalités complexes mais possédant des qualités certaines, continue Lupin après avoir lancé un regard assassin à son acolyte.

-Ah oui ? Lesquelles ? demandé-je faussement intrigué et me retenant de rire au souvenir de la colère affichée par les deux Serpentardes quelques heures auparavant.

-Heu… Un sens de l'organisation développée, une intelligence non négligeable et j'irai même jusqu'à dire une grande sensibilité, certes dissimulée sous une carapace d'acier, mais qui ne demande qu'à être découverte et à s'épanouir dans les joies… et aussi les peines… de l'amitié. Pour conclure, je dirai que cette expérience avance doucement, que nous ne savons pas encore grand chose sur leur tendance idéologique, MAIS nous n'avons pas reculé, c'est une bonne chose, et plus que des objectifs de mission nous avons gagné de véritables et sincères amies !

Sous les yeux ébahis de ses trois camarades, Lupin pousse un discret soupir de soulagement. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre sur Flannaghan et Donleavy, n'ayant, semble-t-il, pas daigner s'annoncer.

On dirait qu'un orage s'annonce…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutent là ceux là ! lance Flannaghan

Les hostilités sont ouvertes… J'ai intérêt à intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère en bataille rangée.

-Monsieur Lupin était justement en train de me vanter vos mérites et, sans vouloir jouer les vieux indiscrets mesdemoiselles, je ne laisserais pas filer de si charmants jeunes hommes et je ferais mon marché avant qu'ils ne soient pris ! Vous savez, à votre âge ( Post-it mental numéro 36 : noyer le poisson sous un flot d'informations mielleuses et ridicules ) j'étais un sacré tombeur et, sans vouloir me vanter j'avais un succès certain auprès des jeunes filles en fleurs ! Mais j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir déclarer ma flamme à la jolie Helga. Si vous l'aviez vu messieurs avec ses nattes blondes, ses rubans de couleurs, ses yeux de biche qui faisaient chavirer les cœurs et son corsage bien fourni !

-Ah oui ? dit Potter intéressé.

-Oui, et maintenant elle a un dentier et les seins qui tombes, intervient perfidement Donleavy.

-Et peut-être même qu'elle a un déambulateur, en rajoute Flannaghan. Oh, mais ne le prenez pas pour vous professeur, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

Le regard horrifié de Potter passe de l'une à l'autre. Il semble avoir pris conscience que le temps est un facteur aggravant pour le physique.

-Heu, oui, donc, revenons en à nos moutons, dis-je d'un ton guilleret pour détendre l'atmosphère. Si je vous ai réuni ce soir c'est pour mettre officiellement fin à vos précédentes missions et…

-QUOI ! ! ! beugle Lupin. Elles sont au courant ? Vous nous aviez dit que c'étaient une mission sans risque ! je refuse de continuer dans ces conditions ! C'est pas vous qui vous exposez à des représailles ensuite! hurle-t-il d'une voix anormalement aiguë. Le regard des deux serpentardes se fait dangereusement ironique tandis que Flannaghan se fend d'un petit coucou.

-Voyons monsieur Lupin, ai-je besoin de vous rappeler où vous vous trouvez ? C'est tout de même vous qui nous parliez il y a un instant des joies et des peines de l'amitié, non ? Et bien considérez que cela en fait partie… dis-je légèrement impatienté.

Histoire de prévenir les éventuelles objections, j'adopte l'attitude du vieux schnock à ne pas contrarier.

-Je disais donc, avant l'intervention de notre ami, que je mettais fin à vos missions et ce, afin que vous puissez vous consacrer entièrement à un nouvel objectif ! Comme je l'ai déjà dévoilé à certains d'entre vous ( gros clin d'œil aux filles, qui me regardent atterrées ), j'ai décidé de mettre en place un spectacle organisé par les premières années ! Pour l'instant, c'est un succès certain, mais il manque quelques personnes pour encadrer leur enthousiasme juvénile. Les préfets étant déjà bien occupés, j'ai naturellement pensé à vous, qui êtes les précurseurs de la nouvelle amitié inter-maison.

Un ange passe.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de saisir, chuchote Flannaghan à Donleavy.

-Attends, je vais mettre les choses au clair.

Elle se lève et vient se poster devant mon bureau :

-Concrètement, professeur, ce que vous nous proposez, c'est encore une mission…

Oulah, elle se rapproche dangereusement…

-Enfin, pas tout à fait quand même, je marmonne. Celle là n'est pas secrète !

La distance de sécurité vient d'être franchi ! Danger !

Sa vois n'est plus qu'un murmure menaçant tandis que les Maraudeurs se recrovillent dans leur coin :

-Vous voulez nous faire croire que vous nous confiez, à nous et à eux, ensemble, la garde de vos précieux premières années ? Avec des cons de mimes en plus ! Et je suppose que comme d'hab', cette mission est d'une extrême importance pour la survie de l'école… Et tout ça dans la joie et la bonne humeur, évidemment… Vous pensez VRAIMENT qu'on va accepter ?

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes :

-Mais ce n'est pas une proposition miss Donleavy…

Silence pesant. Les deux serpentardes se consultent du regard.

-Très bien, jette Flannaghan glaciale, si vous le prenez comme ça. Il semble que nous n'ayons guère le choix.

Et sans un mot de plus elles quittent la pièce. Les Maraudeurs se lèvent à leur tour, l'air gêné.

-Alors heu… on s'organise comment professeur ? demande Black.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas les « enfants », dis-je avec un grand sourire, vous saurez tout cela en temps voulu.


	16. Chapitre 11 : Piège de cristal

Chapitre 11 : Piège de cristal

POV Adénora

Samedi 8 novembre

-Demandez la gazette de Poudlard ! Deeeeeeemaandez !

Planté devant la table des Serpentards, un mioche braille à plein poumons en agitant sa feuille de chou. Je suis sur le point de le virer de mon espace vital, lorsqu'une phrase m'interpelle :

-Tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur les coulisses du spectacle des 1ères années ! Les révélations d'un fiasco ! Une semaine après les événements, la vérité surgit enfin ! Deeeeeemandez le journal !

Je regarde Jet' et un large sourire apparaît sur nos deux visages. Sans daigner jeter un coup d'œil au braillard, je chope un des journaux.

-Heu…. Ça fait deux mornilles… marmonne-t-il en se tortillant.

Je le toise.

-Mais, euh… Pour toi c'est gratuit, cadeau de la maison…

Je lui tapote négligemment la tête. Allez savoir pourquoi, il s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

-Très réussi cette une, apprécie Jet'.

-Oui, ça m'embête de dire ça mais pour une fois, ils ont fait du bon boulot.

Sur la moitié de la page, dans un rouge criard et clignotant, s'étale un énorme « Scandale ». Le reste de la une est occupé par une photo.

-Tiens, ça ne serait pas Black le pantalon en feu que l'on voit passer dans le fond ? demande Jet'.

-Hum, oui, c'est difficile à dire avec toute cette farine sur la figure…

-Ceci dit, par élimination, ça ne peut être que lui.

J'entends encore les doux cris de Black et les couinements de Pettigrow cherchant désespérément un extincteur (dans une école de sorciers… à se demander si ce mec n'est pas un Cracmol !) tandis que Potter se fout visiblement de leurs gueules (c'est beau l'amitié). Lupin reste tétanisé en pleine bataille de farine, jetant des regards implorants dans notre direction…

Dommage pour lui, nous sirotons deux Marguaritas, confortablement installées dans nos fauteuils d'impresario. Ca a du bon de travailler avec les enfants, ils sont tellement serviables ! Et plein de talents cachés ! Qui aurait cru que la petite Cower était si douée pour faire les cocktails !

Après cette répétition générale fort réussie et annonciatrice de l'excellence de la version finale (Ah ! le plaisir d'une bonne bagarre généralisée, chaque maison défendant ses poulains ! Rien de tel pour donner aux organisateurs la satisfaction du travail durement accompli !), nous avons été présenté nos plus humbles excuses à Dumbledore pour avoir douter de sa brillantissime idée (il n'y a que les plus orgueilleux pour ne pas reconnaître leurs torts).

-Jetna, mi amor ! Bruce interrompt désagréablement cette crise de nostalgie. Je viens de voir que l'on parlait de toi dans la gazette. C'est le début de la célébrité !

-Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à voir mon nom affiché à côté des tâches qui envahissent habituellement ces journaux, répond Jetna d'un ton froid. La célébrité est malheureusement devenue quelque chose de très commun…

-Je ne soupçonnais pas tant de modestie dans un si beau corps !

-N'utilise pas des mots que tu ne comprend pas Rosier, ce n'est pas de la modestie mais une simple question de supériorité intellectuelle parfaitement assumée.

Et dans un mouvement de capes (et d'épées hé hé !) nous nous levons pour rejoindre le cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

J'adore ce cours, c'est le seul où Lupin se retrouve séparé de ses acolytes. Le martyriser est devenu mon petit plaisir du samedi matin. Ce genre de plaisir simple se fait rare depuis que les Maraudeurs nous fuient comme la peste. A croire que le spectacle des premières années a sonné le glas de notre « amitié naissante »…

O joie ! On continue le cours sur les Pormions, de charmantes petites bêtes pas plus grosses qu'un doigt dont la morsure à la particularité de provoquer des démangeaisons insupportables. Accessoirement leur venin est utilisé dans nombre de potions. Ah oui, j'oubliais, elles adorent le sucre et ça tombe bien, j'ai fait une petite réserve avant de sortir de table !

Proie en vue ! En bon gentleman, Lupin est en train d'expliquer à Rabbitson comment s'occuper de son Boursouflet (à mon avis il prêche dans le vide, cette nana carbure au whisky pur-feu ). Absorbé par cette tâche de la plus haute importance la victime baisse sa garde. C'est le moment d'agir : après un clin d'œil à Jet' je m'approche subrepticement et le saupoudre de sucre. Ni vu ni connu je reviens ensuite à ma place au moment où le professeur Schtein arrive.

Mon investissement ne tarde pas à porter ses fruits : alors que je récolte minutieusement le venin de ma poignée de Pormions, des cris se font entendre. Jet' a autant de mal que moi à réprimer un éclat de rire devant la scène qui s'offre à nous : Lupin, recouvert de Pormions, tente d'échapper à la fois aux bestioles qui le poursuive et à une Rabbitson en pleine crise de nerfs qui semble vouloir lui percer les tympans à coups de « Désolée ! ! ! » .

Moralité de l'histoire : il faut toujours avoir confiance en la maladresse des autres (surtout si c'est Rabbitson…).

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, la prof' intervient…

Vivement la semaine prochaine !

[…]

Dimanche 16 Novembre

Comme tous les dimanches après-midi, nous nous retrouvons sous notre arbre favori pour délibérer de la semaine passée. Deux sujets sont à l'ordre du jour : le toujours mystérieux amoureux de Rogue, et l'obstination d'Evans à vouloir se venger. Jusque là Miss parfaite s'était contentée de nous toiser de loin d'un air désapprobateur. Mais cette petite idiote s'est lancée dans une vendetta contre nos personnes depuis que Dumbledore nous a préférées à elle pour organiser le spectacle des premières années. Son orgueil de préfète-en-chef en a pris un coup.

Sa rébellion consiste en :

-se dépêcher de répondre avant nous en cours.

-détourner la tête quand elle nous croise (trop dur pour nous…).

-rediriger vers nous tous les paumés qui viennent lui demander de l'aide (nettement plus chiant).

-nous faire passer pour des filles faciles (résultat, tous les crétins qui se contentaient de nous admirer de loin tentent leur chance… Je vous laisse imaginer l'ennui que cela nous cause.).

-envoyer des lettres de menaces « anonymes ».

-faire courir le bruit que nous nous disputons les faveurs de Black, nous attirant ainsi les foudres de son fan-club.

Mais cette fille est tellement psychorigide qu'elle est incapable de transgresser les règles elle-même et laisse son acolyte ( Ondine Cherry, pseudo-française de son état ) pour faire le « sale boulot ».

-Je les ai reçus ce matin…ils sont plus vrais que nature, me dit Jet' en ouvrant une boîte d'où sort une dizaine de petits poussins duveteux et sautillants.

-Elle a finalement réussi à régler leurs petits problèmes ?

-Bien sûr, n'oublie pas que ma tante est la meilleure dans ce domaine, me répond-elle.

Voilà qui devrait mettre fin à la question « Evans ». Nous laissons les bestioles s'éparpiller en pépiant autour de nous, sûres que Miss perfection, qui passe toujours par là pour son footing dominical ne résistera pas à la vue d'une scène si bucolique…

En attendant que le piège se referme nous en venons à l'insoluble énigme Rogue. Vous n'allez pas le croire, mais toutes nos tentatives ont échoué : impossible de lui arracher le nom du Maraudeur qui a volé son cœur. Les menaces n'ont rien donné, l'intimidation corporelle non plus, le chantage n'en parlons pas.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se rende à l'évidence, on ne l'aura pas par la force, dit Jet'.

-Si seulement il était aussi facile à avoir que les dindes de Gryffondor…

-Bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Je propose la séquestration !

-Je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix, oui… Il faudrait faire ça en semaine. Agenda !

Dans un même mouvement nous sortons nos précieux calendriers.

-Hum… le temps de préparer ça… mercredi ?

-Non, mercredi j'ai piscine.

-Arf…

-Oui mais le jeudi, c'est déjà bien chargé…

-Bon, ben on case ça vendredi ?

-OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! Trop MIMIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! Des poussins ! ! ! ! !

Plongées dans la mise en place de notre plan, nous n'avions pas vu venir le clan des dindes au grand complet… misère ! C'était censé être Evans et non Connor and co qui devait mordre à l'hameçon. Mais nous n'avions pas pris en compte la faculté des dindes à se trouver là où on ne les attend pas…

-Oh, ils sont à vous… dit Connor avec une moue désappointée.

-Oui, c'est un cadeau de ma tante, dit Jetna du bout des lèvres, mais si ça t'amuses de les caresser, fait toi plaisir.

Elles ne se font pas prier deux fois et se ruent sur les pauvres bestioles. Attrapés, caressés, cajolés à qui mieux mieux, les poussins piaillent de plus en plus fort.

Un frémissement de plaisir anticipé me traverse : combien de temps encore ?

-Oh, regarde Candy, le mien est un peu bizarre, il gonfle.

-C'est parce qu'il est gonflé de bonheur, dit Connor d'un air pénétré.

-T'es sûre ? demande Baker d'une voix tremblotante, parce qu'ils sont tous bien gonflés…

Avec un regard entendu, Jet' et moi sortons posément les ombrelles qui avaient été prévu à cet effet.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFF !!!!

Quel est ce silence pesant ? Où sont passés les couinements d'antan ? Tant de questions nous taraudent l'esprit...nous risquons un coup d'oeil derrière nos ombrelles. La scène est apocalyptique : tableau figé dans l'horreur de l'instant. Nos amies restent la bouche béante et les yeux exorbités : c'est pas beau à voir, une dinde en état de choc. Soudain, un hurlement jaillit de leur gorge. Il faut bien reconnaître, à leur décharge, qu'elles sont littéralement recouvertes de ce qui semble être feu-les-petits-poussins...Véritable carnage. Une dernière plume duveteuse retombe sur le nez d'Ingalls.

NIARK ! Nous remballons les ombrelles et quittons la place. J'ai jamais été très douée pour l'aide psychologique...

Tant pis pour Evans, on trouvera autre chose...une Connor traumatisée est toujours une bonne chose, me dit Jet'.

Nous rentrons au château, bien décidées à mettre au point notre entreprise de séquestration.

Au détour d'un couloir, nous croisons Potter et Lupin, le nez collé à une fenêtre, le regard lointain.

Le ciel est rouge ce soir...beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit, sort Lupin, inspiré.

Wah, c'que t'es poétique ! Lui répond Potter avec un sourire niais et un regard béat d'admiration pour son copain.

Je suis sur le point d'intervenir (autant en profiter tant qu'on les a sous la main !!), lorsque les fourbes, nous apercevant, s'enfuient à toutes jambes. Lâches ! Ils manquent singulièrement d'humour...

[…]

Vendredi 21 novembre

Une semaine plutôt tranquille, ma foi...sans ces Maraudeurs dans les pattes, à nous épier à chaque coin de l'école. J'avais oublié ce que la vie était douce sans ces glues accrochées aux basques!

Mais trêve de plaisanteries, une mission de la plus haute importance nous attend ce soir : séquestrer Rogue jusqu'à lui faire avouer. Comment ça, nous têtues...nooooon, jamais!

Nous lui avons concocté pour l'occasion quelques petites surprises. Il devrait craquer… si tout se passe bien.

Nous nous postons donc dans un des couloirs des cachots, que notre proie du jour fréquente régulièrement. Il semblerait que ces endroits lugubres et humides attirent les specimens mâles roguesques : entretenir son insalubrité et la pâleur de son teint sont une de ses préoccupations. Quand je pense que certaines âmes mal intentionnées lui reprochent son manque de soin...il le fait juste à sa manière. Quel incompris!

Quelques minutes plus tard, il apparaît, plongé dans un livre. L'occasion est trop belle ; alors qu'il passe devant la porte d'un cachot, nous nous ruons sur lui, l'entraînons dans la salle, et bloquons la porte derrière nous.

La pièce est plongée dans le noir.

Première phase du plan : le laisser macérer sans aucun repère sensoriel.

Le bougre braille à qui mieux mieux :

-Vous vous trouvez intelligents ? ! ! ! Ah vraiment, très drôle hein, bravo ! C'est très fin ! Expérience du jour, on va voir comment Rogue s'en sort sans lumière ! Bah figurez vous jeunes gens que je suis nyctalope ! NYCTALOPE VOUS ENTENDEZ ! ! ! Mais vous ne savez sûrement pas ce que ça veut dire bande d'incultes !…

Nyctalope…

Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre comme connerie… S'il voyait vraiment dans le noir il saurait ce qui l'attend et ne resterait pas planté là. Mais rassurez vous lecteurs, si la séance de torture classique comprend un beau gosse enchaîné torse nu, le corps ruisselant de sueur et le regard suppliant mais néanmoins très sexy, pour le cas de Rogue, la prudence commande d'éviter toute surexposition de parties dénudées.

-… de vives représailles ! continue notre proie. Je vous préviens, si dans cinq…

Un spot s'allume soudain, éclairant une innocente armoire.

La deuxième partie du plan est en marche : Black, vêtu d'un simple string léopard, sort de l'armoire et, le toisant des pieds à la tête, lui dit d'un ton moqueur :

-J'ai découvert ton secret… Ni pense même pas, avec ta tronche tu n'as aucune chance.

Le gus se fend d'un rire diabolique. Rogue se recroqueville.

-Quand l'école saura ça ! Niahahahahahah ! ! !

Bon, je crois que nous en avons assez entendu. Sur un signe de tête, nous sortons discrètement du cachot, laissant le pauvre bougre face à ses pires angoisses.

-Tu vois qu'on a bien fait de le garder cet Epouvantard. Maintenant, il n'y a plus de doute, c'est Black, dit Jetna.

-En même temps n'oublie pas que c'est son pire ennemi, ça serait logique que ce soit lui le messager du malheur.

-certes, mais ça nous confirme qu'il s'agit bien d'un des quatre. Et puis Black…

Un même sourire vicelard apparaît sur nos deux visages.

-… c'était sympa hein, la petite séance en string léopard…

-J'avoue qu'il y a pire comme cauchemar…Mais ça reste entre nous !

C'est d'une humeur enjouée et folâtre que nous nous dirigeons vers la salle commune. Nous ne somme pas vraiment plus avancé mais je jubile à l'avance en imaginant toutes les fois où nous allons croiser Black…

La porte poussée, nos délicates oreilles sont assaillies par un brouhaha de tous les diables. Tous les Serpentards sont agglutinés autour du panneau d'affichage. Soudain la voix criarde de Carvey recouvre le vacarme :

-Et ouaiiiiiiis ! T'as les boules hein ! Et ouais, c'est réservé aux grands. T'façon tu remplirais même pas ta robe alors quel intérêt ? Le bal, c'est pas fait pour les morveuses de première année comme toi !

…

Mon dieu.

J'avais oublié.

La pire période de l'année, celle qui précède le bal de Noël. Un enfer : toutes les filles de l'école se transforment en glousseuses gryffondoriennes . Des Sarah Connor à chaque coin de couloir… Je vous laisse imaginer la chose. Le mois de décembre est également un moment difficile pour le mâle poudlarien. Tiraillé entre l'appel de la chasse (il faudra qu'il attrape la meilleure proie pour asseoir sa place dominante au sein de la horde) et l'instinct de survie, il alterne parades et camouflages.

Sans ménagement, Jet' m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne dans le dortoir. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir les deux Rosier dont l'embuscade vient lamentablement d'échouer. Merci Jet'.

Arrivées dans notre chambre, nous tombons sur Elena Dorofeia, ML de son état, nonchalamment allongée sur son lit. Etrange.

-Bah alors, t'es pas en bas avec tes petites copines ? je demande.

-Oh non, ces bals c'est toujours la même chose, répond elle de son habituelle voix traînante, il va encore falloir que je me coltine tous ces mecs qui veulent y aller avec moi.

Jet' émet un rire moqueur :

-Je te rappelle que l'année dernière t'as du y aller avec Gregor Marshall tellement tu avais le « choix ».

-Parce que vous pensez faire mieux ? répond-elle, vexée comme un pou.

-Mieux que Marshall ? Y a pas de mal ! lui ris-je au nez.

-Ah ouais ? Donc vous pensez vraiment que rien qu'en claquant des doigts vous pouvez avoir n'importe quel mec ?

-On dirait bien que tu as tout compris, Dorofeia !

-Excusez moi, mais j'en doute… Vous tenez le pari ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, tandis que Jet, avec un soupir de désolation, s'éloigne.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… dit la ML, triomphante.

-Bon, vas y, lâche le ton pari…

-Ok ! On va s'amuser pour une fois ! Donc je choisis deux personnes pour vous et vous me désignez quelqu'un. Comme ça, on verra qui avait raison.

Je sens venir le piège mais j'acquiesce quand même. Perdre la face devant une vulgaire ML est inenvisageable.

-Alors…. au hasard, dit elle avec un large sourire, j'ai remarqué qu'en ce moment c'était le « grand amour » entre vous et les Maraudeurs. Donc, toi Flannaghan, tu prendras Lupin et Donleavy Potter. Je suis gentille, je ne vous ai pas donné Black, trop dur pour vous, lui, je m'en charge.

-Ah oui ? Parce que tu crois qu'on va te donner Black ? ! ! ! ! Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ma chère, s'exclame Jet'.

Elle me lance un regard entendu et poursuit :

-Nous aussi on va être gentille, on te laisse le choix : une fille de Gryffondor.

-QUOI ? ! ! ! ! Une FILLE ? Vous me prenez pour qui ?

-On n'avait pas précisé le sexe de la personne… Et puis de quoi tu te plains ? L'année dernière tu avais Marshall, ça ne va pas trop te dépayser…. Seule règle : personne ne doit être au courant.

-Bon… Ok… Par contre, vous vous pouvez monter des plans toutes les deux tandis que moi je suis toute seule, il serait plus juste que j'ai aussi un acolyte.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, dis-je avec dédain.

Sur ces mots, elle s'en va vers la salle commune.

Le pari est lancé, la guerre déclarée.

Je regarde Jet' :

-Carvey ?…

-A ton avis ? Dans quelle galère on s'est encore fichues ? Lupin et Potter… Et nous qui commencions tout juste à savourer la vie sans eux.

-Bon, on a un mois pour leur faire oublier qu'on les a traumatisé… C'est pas gagné…

Je le sentais venir, le coup fourré !


	17. Bonus5:Mémoires d'une jeune gryffondor 2

Bonus 5 : Mémoires d'une jeune Gryffondor, 2

Lundi 24 novembre, 18h34

Cher Journal,

Une catastrophe vient d'arriver. Je ne sais si je trouverai les mots pour le dire. C'est affreux !

Tu te rappelles, Journal, cette robe dont je t'avais parlé : le modèle « Rose du Bengale » de la collection _Bell'Orient ?_

Comme le professeur Dumbledore a, il faut bien l'avouer, un petit faible pour moi, il m'a laissé entendre que le bal aurait bien lieu cette année. Je me suis donc précipitée sur le bon de commande, profitant de la réduction de 10% qui m'était accordée grâce à ma grande fidélité ! Je l'ai reçué il y a une semaine. Si tu avais vu, Journal, comme toutes les filles m'enviaient ! En plus, il y a une broche papillon offerte pour les cheveux !!! Tu te rends compte, Journal, j'étais aux anges, la reine du dortoir, et bientôt, la REINE DU BAL !

Je m'imaginais déjà au bras de Sirichou (oui, Journal, tu as bien lu ! Je me lance cette année, j'ose ! Il sera mon cavalier, nous serons le plus beau couple de la soirée, et là, devant l'école réunie en entier, il me déclarera sa flamme et m'embrassera OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!).

Où en étais-je, Journal ? Attends, je me relis... ah oui Journal, ça y est : il a fallu que ce rêve se brise. Toute cette douleur ne peut s'exprimer que par la forme la plus élevée de l'art : la Poésie !

Une Vie brisée, par Sarah Connor (future Mrs Black)

J'étais jeune et insouciante,

Et maintenant ce rêve me hante,

Ô la vie est trop dure,

Tant de tortures !

La vie n'est que cruauté,

Pour les anges de pureté,

J'avais en moi tant d'espoirs,

Aujourd'hui, je broie du Noir.

Ô toi lecteur qui passe ici,

Ait une pensée pour une âme amie.

Nothing would seperate us, never,

I Love Him, forever !

Tu noteras, Journal, l'allusion subtile à Sirius, par l'adjectif « noir », qui se dit « black » en anglais. Justement mon futur nom de famille !!!

Je dois avouer que je me trouve un certain talent pour cet art. Que veux-tu, Journal, certains sont gâtés par la vie. D'autres non. Je pense notamment à cette pauvre Amy. Heureusement qu'elle m'a. Enfin, elle est gentille.

Tu dois te demander, Journal, mais quelle est cette flèche qui, tel un dard empoisonné, est venue se planter au coeur de mon rêve ? Le Bal. Je viens de relire plus attentivement l'affiche. C'est un Bal costumé. Dans mon enthousiasme j'avais loupé ce détail. Je vois les choses sous un nouvel angle : tous ces gens qui me demandaient en quoi je me déguisais, ce n'était pas pour se moquer de moi, c'était REEL !

[...]

20h01

Excuse-moi, Journal, je n'ai pas pu continuer, c'était trop dur. J'ai eu besoin de prendre l'air.

Résumons la situation de crise : je me retrouve avec la robe de mes rêves, mais je ne peux pas la porter, puisque c'est un bal costumé !!

20h29

J'AI TROUVE ! Journal, je sais, ça m'est apparu telle une évidence : quelques modifications suffiront pour faire de moi une princesse des mille et une nuits. C'est si romantique ! Je retrouve la joie de vivre...

Oh, il faut que je te laisse, Journal, je vais vite aller rassurer Amy, qui s'inquiète beaucoup de mon état...

Bisous,

A plus tard,

Sarah Connor-Black

P.S.: j'aimerais tellement que Sirichou soit en prince charmant. Je me faisais encore hier la réflexion : comme il serait beau en collant blanc.

Rebisous!


End file.
